Rise of a Villain, Return of a Hero
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: The world believes that Lelouch was killed by Zero. But Lelouch is alive, hiding with C. C. in New York, where he meets a girl that he begins to fall for. But a great evil arises that threatens the world and forces Lelouch to take back his role as Zero.
1. A New Home

**This is my version of the third season of Code Geass (because an anime that awesome shouldn't end after just two seasons. It's just too awesome to end after two seasons. And I refuse to believe Lelouch is dead!) **

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**This story picks up right after the ending scene of the last episode of Code Geass, when C. C. is lying in the hay in on the carriage. THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPISODE OF CODE GEASS! The italics in the beginning of the story are the last few lines from the last episode of Code Geass.**

**Anyways, here's **_**Rise of a Villain, Return of a Hero**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

"_The power of the kings, known as Geass, brings one solitude. Not quite accurate is it? Right, Lelouch?" _C. C. said, looking up at the beautiful sky, a pink origami crane at her side. Lelouch, steering the horse at the front of the carriage, pulled down the cloth covering his mouth.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that C. C.," he said, "Just look at where it's got me."

"You'll always have me," C. C. said, rolling over onto her stomach. Lelouch grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Lelouch asked, "Obviously, we can't stay here."

"There's a dock not far from here," C. C. said, "There's a boat going from here to New York. We'll go there. It may still be part of Britannia, but it's far and crowded enough that we won't draw any attention. You can use your geass to get us on the boat. There are enough people in New York that we'll blend right in. Although I suggest we get disguises. Stories of Lelouch the Dictator have traveled all over the world."

"Won't we need money once we get there?" Lelouch asked.

"Weren't you once Emperor of Britannia with plenty of money?" C. C. questioned, "I happened to…liberate some of that money in case anything went wrong."

**Two Weeks Later**

It had been two weeks since Lelouch and C. C. arrived in New York. They lived in Manhattan, in a two bedroom apartment. They had disguised themselves as to hide their true identities. Lelouch had dyed his hair a dark blonde and curled it. He also wore green contacts. C. C. had dyed her hair black and often wore it in one long braid over her shoulder and she also had also had green contacts. Lelouch's geass became useful in changing their names. Lelouch was now James Williams and C. C. was Lily Williams. They posed as brother and sister.

On a sunny day, Lelouch was wandering around in Central Park. It was certainly relaxing, being someone different. Not Zero, savior of the world, or Lelouch the tyrant. Just someone normal, who could walk the streets and not worry about stopping a terrorist plot or balancing school life and life with the Black Knights. Lelouch was in such deep thought that he wasn't paying attention where he was going and crashed right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a female voice from the ground, picking up what had fallen out of the briefcase in her hand and scattered all over the ground.

"It's okay, I should have seen where I was going," Lelouch said, bending down to help her pick up her things. They were paintings, paint brushes and paint cans. The paintings were of buildings. One that Lelouch caught a glimpse of was of the Empire State building. The others were of various buildings throughout the world.

"It's okay," the girl said, looking up to look Lelouch in the eye. Lelouch noticed just how beautiful the girl was. She had tan skin, waist long, straight black hair and royal blue eyes. She blushed as her eyes met Lelouch's.

"These are good," Lelouch said as he gave her the paintings that fell, "You made them."

"Yeah," the girl said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'm sort of a painter. I'm not that good."

"These are exquisite," Lelouch said. The girl had a gift in painting the buildings in such a way that it looked like an exact copy, but on paper.

"Thank you," she said.

"Do I get to know the name of such a talented artist?" Lelouch asked with a grin. Lelouch surprised himself with his own question. Was he…flirting? The girl blushed again.

"M-my name is Amelia," the girl said, "Amelia Smith. And yours?"

"James Williams," Lelouch said, "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Amelia said, "See you around." She walked past Lelouch and he heard her give a nervous giggle. Something daring in Lelouch made him say, "Amelia, wait." This was Lelouch's new life, a chance for him to make a new start. And he wanted to see Amelia again. She seemed like a delightful girl.

"Yes," she said, turning around. Lelouch couldn't help but realize the adorable way her hair fell in front of her face and he had the oddest desire to brush it out of her eyes.

"Would you mind meeting me here tomorrow?" Lelouch asked, "At this spot. Maybe around two in the afternoon." A smile spread across Amelia's face.

"Sure," she said, "See you then." She turned around and Lelouch couldn't help but notice the little skip in her step.

* * *

Lelouch returned to the apartment with a wide smile on his face.

"Someone's happy," C. C. said. She was sitting on the tan couch, eating a slice of pizza from a large pizza box.

"I met a girl," Lelouch said, "She was…nice. I'm meeting her again tomorrow."

"Be careful Lelouch," C. C. said, "Don't let her know who you really are."

"I'm not that dumb C. C.," Lelouch said, grabbing a piece of pizza form the box. C. C. shrugged, "Women can manipulate men in ways men don't understand. Don't let her get in your head Lelouch."

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. A Day with Amelia

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion or Twilight.**

C. C. came into the kitchen right after Lelouch had washed his plate from lunch. He was dressed in black jeans, a black shirt, dark red converse sneakers and a red leather jacket. C. C. had gone shopping the day before to get them some clothes.

"Going to see that girl again?" C. C. asked casually.

"Jealous?" Lelouch asked. C. C. laughed lightly.

"Not in the least," she said truthfully, "But you never did tell me her name."

"Amelia," Lelouch said, an adoring tone to his voice.

"That's a nice name," C. C. said, then started singing under her voice, "_Lelouch and Amelia sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…_" Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I'm leaving," he said, heading for the door.

"Don't stay out to late," C. C. said.

"Yes mom," Lelouch said, closing the door behind him. He took the short walk to Central to the place where he and Amelia met yesterday. As promised, she was there, sitting on a bench, dressed in a royal blue, strapless summer dress that fell to her knees and white wedge sandals. Her hair hid most of her face as she looked down at a book she was reading.

"Good afternoon," Lelouch said, sitting next to her. Amelia looked up, a smile gracing her face when she saw Lelouch.

"Hi," she said.

"What were you reading?" Lelouch asked. Amelia gave him a shy smile.

"Twilight," she said, holding up her book. Lelouch nodded.

"So what do you want to do today?" Amelia asked, putting her book in her white tote bag. Lelouch shrugged.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked.

"Okay," Amelia said. The two of them walked around Central Park, just talking. Amelia told Lelouch of her life. She lived in Manhattan with her parents, not far from where Lelouch and C. C. were staying. She was in her senior year of high school and planning on going to an art college next year.

"This year I'm planning on traveling around the world," Amelia said, "I've saved money for what seems like forever for this trip and my parents have been a big help. Ever since I was little, I was always fascinated with different places of the world. So my parents started saving money so that when I was old enough, I could go on a trip around the world."

"Where are you planning to go?" Lelouch asked.

"London, Venice, Rome, a few places in Russia, Italy, Egypt, Puerto Rico and Area 11," Amelia said, "Well, I'm kinda on the fence about Area 11. After the whole Lelouch the tyrant thing and lord knows what kind of rebellions might pop up." Lelouch nodded. When Amelia started asking about Lelouch's life, Lelouch started making up stuff off the top of his head, trying his best to keep it simple. He told Amelia that his parents had died in a fire, leaving money to him and his sister, who now lived together in an apartment, although he did not say where. Lies. The life he was creating and the life that he lived, both lies.

"Do you want to go to the zoo?" Amelia asked as they passed a sign for the zoo.

"Sure," Lelouch said. They made their way to the Central Park Zoo. Lelouch, being a gentleman, paid for the tickets. Amelia seemed to have a great time at the zoo.

"James, come feed the goats," Amelia squealed. She already kneeling in front of a goat, a handful of food in her hand. Lelouch was trying to contemplate how she got him in the petting zoo in the first plate.

"James, come here," she said. Lelouch made his walked over to her.

"Give me your hand," she said. Lelouch did as he was told and Lelouch pored some of the food from the little bag she bought into his hand. Lelouch held his hand to the edge of the fence. A big, black goat walked over to him, head held high. He looked like he could have been the king of all the other goats. The black goat sniffed Lelouch's hand suspiciously, then darted his tongue out to eat the food out his hand. Lelouch winced at the warm, moist tongue on his hand.

"This is so gross," he murmured.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Amelia said, "Besides, I think he likes you."

* * *

Lelouch and Amelia stopped at a McDonalds to eat. They had spent most of the afternoon at the zoo. Lelouch had to admit, it was one of the best days of his life. Speaking of lives, Lelouch and Amelia were back to talking about their lives.

"Do you play any sports?" Amelia asked Lelouch. Lelouch chuckled.

"Me and sports don't exactly mix," he said, "I'm great at chess though."

"That's cool," Amelia said, "I like chess I'm not good at it, but I like it."

"I could teach you," Lelouch said. Amelia smiled at him.

"You'd do that?" she asked.

"Of course," Lelouch said, "Why don't I pick you up tomorrow and we can find a quiet place to practice."

"Okay," Amelia said, taking out a piece of paper and pen from her tote bag and writing something on the paper.

"Here's my address," she said, giving Lelouch the paper, "Pick me up around noon?" Lelouch grinned at her and said, "It's a date."

**There's chapter 2! Somehow, Twilight always manages to make a little cameo in my stories XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Meeting the Parents, but What's Wrong?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The next morning, Lelouch went to the address that Amelia had given him, a chess set in a black briefcase in his hand. She lived on the 20th floor of a building. He walked down the hallway to the door number that matched the one she had given him and knocked on the door. It was opened by a woman. She looked like she was in her forties, wearing a plain white T-shirt, jeans and slippers. Her black hair was done up and a loose bun. But what Lelouch noticed most was her face. She looked sick. Her tan skin was pale and there were bags under her dark brown eyes. Her thin lips turned up in a strained smile.

"Hello," Lelouch said slowly, "My name is James. I'm here to see Amelia."

"Oh, yes, she told us about you," the woman said, "Come in. I'm Amelia's mother." Amelia's mother led Lelouch into the apartment, down a hall into the living room. The apartment seemed spotless. The furniture in the living room was of beige leather, a couch, a love seat and an armchair. There was a dark wood bookcase against the left wall and a flat screen TV against the right wall. In the middle of the room was a glass coffee table on top of a blue rug. The walls were painted a pale blue. On the couch sat a man who Lelouch guesses was Amelia's father. He was typing something on a laptop on the glass coffee table in front of him. The man had a similar appearance to the woman. His skin was pale and there were bags under his blue eyes. Both adults had an anxious air to them.

"Amelia, your friend is here," her mother called down the hall. The man at the computer barley looked up at Lelouch. A door opened down the hall and Amelia came bouncing down the hall, dressed in a white tank top, flowy pink skirt that fell to her knees and white flats.

"Hi James," she said cheerfully. Lelouch couldn't help but notice the difference between Amelia and her parents. While Amelia was bright and happy, her parents seemed anxious, sickly and nervous. Lelouch's instincts told him that something wasn't right.

"Well let's go," she said, grabbing Lelouch's hand, "I won't be out late." She led the way out the apartment.

"I know the perfect place to practice," she said, pressing the up button as they got onto the elevator, "On the roof. It's totally quiet and no one will bother us up there. Do you mind?"

"No," Lelouch said, "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?" Amelia said, turning to face Lelouch. Lelouch glanced reached over and hit the stop button on the elevator. Then reached up and removed the contacts from his eyes, unleashing his geass.

"Tell me what's wrong with your parents," he commanded, "Why do they look so anxious?" He saw the familiar red rim Amelia's eyes.

"They over work themselves," Amelia said, "They're accountants. I always tell them to take a break. But they never listen to me. With them it's always work, work, work." Lelouch nodded, hitting the button on the elevator to make it start again and breaking his geass on Amelia. Amelia blinked a few times then said, "Did you say something James?"

"No," Lelouch said, "Nothing." Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. Rain

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch and Amelia got off on the last floor and took a flight of steps upstairs.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights," she teased, opening the door. The roof of the building was huge and had a view of the whole city. The air was humid and the sky was white with clouds.

"Do you have the chess set?" she asked. Lelouch nodded motioning to the briefcase he carried.

"Well let's play," she said. She walked to the middle of the roof and sat down. She patted the spot in front of her, motioning for Lelouch to sit too. He sat across from her and took out the chess set.

"Black or white?" Lelouch asked.

"White," Amelia answered. Lelouch set up the pieces.

"Ladies first," he said. Amelia grinned.

"Doesn't white always go first?" she asked, moving a pawn. Lelouch moved a pawn of his own, smiling. Amelia moved another one of her pawns. Then, to her surprise, Lelouch moved his king.

"You move your king so soon?" she asked.

"If the king does not lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch stated. Amelia just shrugged and they continued their game. Lelouch won, of course. They played a few more times, Lelouch giving Amelia some tips along the way, like how she depended too much on her queen and ignored her other pieces. They were in the middle of their sixth game when rain drops started to fall.

"Want to go inside?" Lelouch asked her. Amelia shook her head.

"You?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Lelouch said. After all, it was just a drizzle. For about five minutes. Then it became a complete downpour, rain pouring like buckets and wind howling.

"Maybe we should go inside," Lelouch said over the wind, trying to stop the chess pieces form scattering. Amelia nodded in agreement. They went over to the door. Amelia tried to open it, but it stayed shut.

"I hate when this happens," Amelia said angrily, "When it's really windy, the door sometimes gets stuck."

"Let me try," Lelouch said. He turned the knob and pulled on the door with all his might, but it refused to budge.

"We'll just have to wait out the rain," Amelia said.

"Well at least take my jacket," Lelouch said, taking off his black denim jacket and putting over Amelia's shoulders.

"But you'll get wet," she said. Lelouch smiled at her.

"I'll live," he said. The two of them sat against the door, waiting out the rain. Lelouch noticed Amelia begin to shiver and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"Is this okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Amelia said, looking up at Lelouch. Lelouch brushed away a strand of black hair that had fallen into her face, and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Amelia's beautiful royal blue eyes. They weren't sure who leaned in first, but soon, their lip connected in a soft kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but felt like forever to the two teens. Amelia looked up at Lelouch and blushed.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Lelouch said, and leaned down to kiss her again. And suddenly, it wasn't so bad being stuck out in the rain.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please Review!**


	5. Paintings

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** I've noticed some people are confused whether this story is Lelouch/OC or Lelouch/Kallen. This story WILL be Lelouch/Kallen. Kallen will come in later in the story, but Amelia will still have a major role. Also, does anyone know the name of that stuffed, yellow thing C. C. always carries around?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch returned home after the rain, a huge smile on his face. C. C. looked up from her spot on the couch, hugging her stuffed, yellow creature.

"You're awfully happy," she said, "Another day with Amelia?" Lelouch nodded, taking a seat next to C. C.

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a grin.

"She seems to make you happy," C. C. said, "That's good. You deserve happiness."

* * *

Lelouch went to Amelia's house the next day. She had invited him to see her paintings. Amelia opened the door when Lelouch knocked.

"James," she said beaming, "You came."

"Of course I did," he said as Amelia let him in. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap sundress and pink slippers.

"Follow me, I'll show you my paintings," she said, grabbing Lelouch's hand. She led him down the hall to the very last door and opened it. Lelouch was shocked by what he saw inside. It was a normal bedroom, with a bed in the corner with white sheets and a white vanity, a white desk and white armchair. But every inch of wall was covered in paintings and there were more paintings standing on easels or leaning against the wall.

"Whoa," Lelouch said, looking around, "This is…amazing. I see you like buildings." Every painting was of a different buildings and structures from all around the world, some which Lelouch recognized.

"Yeah," Amelia answered, "They have such interesting structures." Lelouch walked around her room, marveling at every painting. Every minute detail of the buildings could be seen.

"I want to see all these places in person someday," Amelia said, sitting on her bed. Lelouch stopped at a picture on an easel. It was a half finished drawing of a building, but not any building Lelouch had seen. It looked like a castle, with pointed towers and had elaborate swirls all around it.

"What's this one?" Lelouch asked. Amelia stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh, that's just one I'm making up," she said, "It's not done yet."

"It's nice," Lelouch said, "Like a castle."

"That's what I was aiming for," Amelia said, "The perfect castle for the perfect kingdom."

**There's chapter 5! Sorry my chapters keep coming out so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. The Poem

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Amelia and Lelouch spent every day together, usually going for walks in central park or going to a restaurant or the zoo or to see a movie. Lelouch was sure to be careful around Amelia and not give her a clue to his true identity.

However, a day they were both dreading arrived. When Amelia had to leave for her trip around the world. Lelouch wished she could stay, but didn't want to get in the way of her dream. The two of them were currently in the airport, sharing a tender embrace, not wanting to let each other go.

"Promise to call," Lelouch said.

"Of course," Amelia said, "And I'll write and text and send pictures. You'll hear from me so much, you'll be sick of me."

"I highly doubt that," Lelouch murmured into her hair.

"I love you James," Amelia whispered softly, snuggling into his chest. Lelouch felt his heart beat against his chest. She loved him? How did he respond to that? Well…the truth would be a good start.

"I love you too Amelia," he whispered back. He did love her, this odd, beautiful, imaginative, talented, bright, cheerful girl that just seemed to brighten his whole world. She was unlike anyone he ever met.

"Flight 676 to Cairo, Egypt, now boarding," said a female voice over the loudspeaker.

"That's my flight," Amelia said, reluctantly pulling out of Lelouch's embrace. She stood on her tip-toes and captured Lelouch's lips in a deep kiss. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Eventually, they had to part. Amelia picked up her carry on bag- she and Lelouch had already dropped off her other bags at luggage- and walked away from Lelouch.

"Bye," she said, waving.

"Good-bye," Lelouch said. He watched her walk into the line for the plane. She was almost in the front when she looked back at Lelouch, mumbled something to the person behind her, reach into her pocket and put down her bag. Then, to Lelouch's surprise, Amelia ran over to him. He caught her in his arms just in time for her lips to crash into his. Amelia kissed Lelouch like she would never see him again. When they parted, Amelia was blushing fiercely.

"I just had to do that one more time," she said breathlessly.

"I'm glad you did," Lelouch said with a grin. Amelia smiled at him, and then slipped something in her hand into Lelouch's hand. She gave him one more long kiss before getting back to her place in line. Lelouch watched her leave. He sat down for a while, a feeling of emptiness sweeping through him. After a few minutes, until Amelia's plane had left, then finally got up and walked out of the airport. That's when he remembered the paper in his hand that Amelia had given him. He opened it up and read it.

_There's more to me than meets the eye_

_Where I reside is not in the land or sky_

_I've always known the real you_

_Not the lies and mask, but the one that is true_

_Search for me, you must and you will_

_Unless your loved ones, you want me to kill_

_Join me and help me create_

_A world with no pain and hate_

_Here's a clue to where I dwell_

_You will find me where the Avalon fell_

On the bottom were the words, _Turn this paper over. _Lelouch turned over the paper and his eyes widened in shock at what was written there.

_Do you understand Lelouch? Or should I say Zero? And just so you know, if you fail to find me in a week, I'll just have to…eliminate Nunnally, Suzaku and Kallen. Their close friends of yours, aren't they? Especially Kallen. I'd dare say you loved her. If you wish for her and your sister and best friend to live, come find me._

How did Amelia know his real name? How did she know he was Zero? And how did she know about Nunnally, Suzaku and Kallen? And what would he do about it? Amelia might expose him for who he really is, although the world thought he was dead, she might reveal he was alive and Lelouch couldn't allow that. He had to find Amelia.

And what did the poem mean? She wouldn't reside in the land or sky? She was planning to kill someone and recreating the world? This was not the Amelia he had met and loved. This was…who was this girl? Who was the real Amelia?

Lelouch hailed down a cab and told him his address. He had to get back to C. C. and tell her about this. And they would have to do something about Amelia. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ For those who don't know, the Avalon is this flying ship type thing that appeared toward the end of the second season of Code Geass. When Lelouch was one in it once, it was shot down into the ocean by Schnizel who in another floating ship thing called Damocles.**

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. The Return

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

"C. C.!" Lelouch shouted as he stormed into their apartment. C. C.'s head peeked out from the kitchen.

"What are you so angry about?" she asked.

"She knows," Lelouch fumed, storming into the living room, Amelia's poem crumpled in his fist, "Amelia knows everything. Who I am. She knows about Nunnally and Suzaku and Kallen and that I was Zero." Lelouch ran a hand through his blonde dyes hair and sat wearily on the couch.

"I'm such an idiot," he spat.

"No you're not," C. C. said, sitting next to Lelouch, "What's in your hand?"

"A poem she gave me," Lelouch said, handing it to C. C. C. C. read the poem and turned the paper over.

"We have to go back to Britannia," C. C. said, "Warn Suzaku and the others. This girl seems dangerous."

"How can we go back?" Lelouch said, "Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"We'll stay in disguise and under our fake names," C. C. said, "Stay here, I'll get out go buy our tickets."

**The Next Day**

Lelouch stared out the window of the plane. They were minutes away from Britannia. C. C. was sitting next to him, asleep with Cheese-kun in her arms. Lelouch was returning to the place of his greatest defeat. And his greatest victory.

* * *

Lelouch and C. C. casually took the familiar route to the Black Knight headquarters. C. C. had called ahead and Suzaku was there to meet them when they stepped foot into the headquarters, dressed as Zero.

"Nice to see you're doing well," Suzaku said as they walked down the halls. As far as the rest of the black knights knew, C. C. and Lelouch were new recruits to the Black Knights.

"You too," Lelouch said, "Everything going well I presume." Suzaku became quiet.

"I meant to talk to you about that," Suzaku said as they reached his room. Suzaku unlocked the door and let them inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off the Zero mask, placing it on the table, and hanging up his cape on a coat rack near the door. Lelouch sat on the couch in the room with C. C. next to him. Suzaku sat in an armchair across from them.

"Blonde isn't you're color," Suzaku said to Lelouch with a chuckle. Lelouch rolled his eyes, but grinned at his friend

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku's smile faded.

"People know I'm not Zero," Suzaku said, "Well, there's suspicion that I'm not the real Zero. The original. People can tell. From my voice, how I act, even how I move. I've been trying to act more like the original Zero, but there's still suspicion."

"Well, we have a big problem," C. C. said, handing Suzaku Amelia's poem, "Read this." Suzaku read it and turned it over. C. C. explained to him the story of Amelia and her relationship with Lelouch.

"Where is she?" Suzaku asked.

"She left for Cairo, Egypt yesterday," Lelouch said, "Why?"

"Watch this," Suzaku said. He got up, walked over to the TV and turned it on.

"It's been on the news all day," Suzaku said, turning up the volume. Millay appeared on screen. On the right hand corner was the picture of something ruined and smoking.

"In developing news," Millay said, "The great Sphinx in Egypt has been attacked. The deadly attack suspected to be the work of terrorists. It is unknown how many are dead or injured or the source of the explosion that destroyed one of the many great landmarks of the world. Unfortunately, there were many tourists there at the time of the attack. Right now, there are no suspects to the attack or clues as to who had done it."

"It sounds like your girl," Suzaku said, "Destroying stuff already."

"But why?" Lelouch growled, his hands balling into fists, "This isn't like her. I don't understand." C. C. and Suzaku looked at each other.

"Lelouch, only one person can possibly understand this girl," C. C. said.

"Who?" Lelouch asked.

"You," Suzaku said, muting the TV and walking over to the table where he placed the Zero mask, "You know her better than any of us. And you're the smartest one here. You're the only one who can figure out what she's planning and where she may strike next." Suzaku walked over to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, I'm not the Zero you were," Suzaku said, "I'm no Zero. You are. And right now, the world needs Zero." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku, eyes wide.

"You're Zero," he said. Suzaku shook his head.

"No, you are," Suzaku held the mask out toward Lelouch, "Zero is a part of you. And no one, not even me, can take that away. The world needs Lelouch as Zero, not Suzaku." Lelouch sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said quietly after Lelouch remained quiet for about a minute. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku and gave him a crooked grin. The same one he always wore as Zero when a plan was working out.

"I believe that mask belongs to me," Lelouch said, taking the mask out of Suzaku's hands. Suzaku smiled at him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Zero, Ohgi wants to talk to you," said a familiar voice on the other side. A voice Lelouch would know anywhere. Kallen's voice. Suzaku looked from the door to Lelouch and C. C.

"Let me speak with her," Lelouch said, standing up, taking out his green colored contacts and putting them in a small white box he kept in his pocket and putting in his purple colored contacts, the one's that matched his exact eye color.

"I'm going to wash out this hair dye," Lelouch said, "Kallendeserves to see the real me after all I put her through. All the Black Knights deserveto know the truth. Tell them together in the conference room." Suzaku nodded.

"Ordering people around already," C. C. mumbled, "He's back." Lelouch went into the bathroom. He bent his head over the sink, running the water over his head. He could hear Suzaku open the door to his room, Kallen's voice muffled by the running water and he heard her footsteps. Lelouch washed the blonde dye out of his hair until his hair hung straight and black around his face. Lelouch looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a while since he saw his face without the green contacts and curly blonde hair. It was almost surreal to see his reflection stare back at him. There was a knock at the door and Suzaku poked his head him.

"I'll let you and Kallen have some privacy," he said, "C. C. will be with me." Lelouch nodded, grabbing a towel and drying his hair. He waited until he heard the door to Suzaku's room close before stepping into the room. Kallen was sitting on the couch, looking around the room, her brow furrowed in confusion. Then her eyes fell on Lelouch…and her jaw dropped open. Lelouch slowly walked over to her.

"L-Lelouch," she said softly. He saw tears brim in her aqua eyes, "Y-Y-Your dead."

"No, I'm right here," Lelouch said, standing right in front of her. Kallen stood up, staggering to her feet.

"You're alive," she said. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Kallen raised a shaky hand…and slapped Lelouch right across the face. Lelouch rubbed the now very red spot on his cheek.

"Yeah," he said, "I kinda deserved that."

**There's chapter 7! Finally, Kallen comes into the picture! I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	8. Explanation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Kallen threw her arms around Lelouch, one hand gripping his hair and the other gripping the front of his shirt.

"Is it really you?" she asked. Lelouch felt her tears soak through his shirt. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it is," he said softly. Kallen punched him in the chest.

"How could you leave us?" she sobbed, pounding on his chest, "We thought you were dead. I-I thought I had lost you forever." Lelouch grabbed the hand she was pounding his chest with for two reasons. One, to calm her down. And two, he was sure that he was starting to bruise from her hits.

"I did it to save you," Lelouch said, "To save everyone."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Kallen asked, backing away from Lelouch enough to see his face, "Do you have any idea what kind of pain you put me through? And Nunnally? The poor girl has been devastated since that day."

"Is she safe?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded.

"She's been living with Millay's parents at Ashford Academy," Kallen said, "But she hasn't been the same since your little stunt. She hardly smiles anymore or laughs. She so sad all the time, I worry about her. Did you even _care _how your death would affect us?"

"I did it to save you-"

"There was no other way?!" Kallen shouted, "Lelouch, you were Zero, the man of miracles! Surely you could have thought of something!" Kallen let go of Lelouch, storming over to the couch and sitting down, her head in her hands.

"Lelouch, please tell me something?" she said in a soft, weary voice. Kallen looked up at Lelouch and said, "Who was Zero? Who was the Zero that killed you? And why aren't you dead? I saw Zero stab you right through the heart." Lelouch let out a heavy sigh and sat next to Kallen.

"No more lies Lelouch," Kallen said, "Tell me the truth. The whole truth."

"Okay," Lelouch said. So he told Kallen the truth. That's what Kallen deserved. She was his Q-1. His top fighter and one of his closet friends. The turth was what she deserved. So Lelouch told Kallen how Suzaku the Zero that killed him and was playing the role of Zero. How he and Suzaku planned his death. And how geass granted him immortality. By the end of it, Kallen's aqua eyes were wide with shock.

"But why have you returned?" Kallen asked. Lelouch was about to answer when Suzaku opened the door.

"The Black Knights are all in the conference room," Suzaku said, "We're ready whenever you are." Lelouch stood up and Kallen followed suit. Lelouch turned to Kallen and said, "You're about to find out."

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. What Secrets Can Do

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Kallen and Lelouch followed Suzaku down the hall to the conference room. Suzaku was still in his Zero outfit. They could hear conversations going on on the other side of the door.

"We'll go through the back way," Suzaku said, "Kallen, you can go in." Kallen nodded, glancing at Lelouch before going inside the conference room. Suzaku led Lelouch around the corner and through a door into a small room.

"Here," Suzaku said, taking off the Zero mask, which he had put back on before he let Kallen into his room, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," Lelouch said.

"Wait here," Suzaku said. He went through another door and came out a few minutes later in a plain white shirt, jeans and blue sneakers, holding the Zero outfit in his hands.

"You'll need this," he said, handing the clothes to Lelouch. Lelouch took the clothes and went through the door, which led to a bathroom. He changed out of his clothes to the Zero outfit. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal C. C., who had taken out her contacts and her hair was back to its green color.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked, "This situation can turn out very good, or very bad."

"I plan to let them know what they need to know," Lelouch said, picking up the Zero mask.

"Are you ready to take on that burden again?" C. C. said, "The burden of Zero?"

"Zero is not a burden," Lelouch said, "He's a symbol. Of hope. Of salvation. But also a symbol of secrets. A man hidden behind a mask. And at times like these, secrets can cause distrust and chaos. I plan to eliminate that. Amelia is dangerous, and we'll need as much trust and as many people as we can get to defeat her."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" C. C. said, "You realize that's practically suicidal."

"Not for an immortal," Lelouch said with a crooked grin, "Let's go." Lelouch put on the Zero mask and stepped out of the room. Suzaku sat in a chair near the door leading to the conference room.

"Ready?" Suzaku asked.

"Ready," Lelouch said. He walked through the door. The room immediately fell silent as Zero entered. C. C. remained in the room with Suzaku. Lelouch walked to the head of the long table.

"Black Knights," he said in his commanding voice, noting how several people flinched, noticing the change in his voice from Suzaku's. He suspected that some of them even knew that this was the real, original Zero.

"I called you here today for an urgent reason," Lelouch continued, "The world is in danger. There is a girl who wishes to eliminate the world and start it anew. She already started. She was the one who attacked the Sphinx in Egypt and I doubt that it will end there. I predict her attacks will become bigger and deadlier. She has ways of knowing things. A way that I know not of. Are there any questions before I continue?"

"Who are you?" Ohgi said, who was sitting two chairs away from Lelouch, to his right, "You're not the Zero that's been around the past few weeks. We want to know the truth. Who is Zero? Is he Lelouch the dictator, whom we saw slain, yet was slain by Zero, who he was. We're tired of the secrets. It was secrets that nearly tore apart the Black Knights before." Lelouch sighed.

"I understand what you are saying," Lelouch said, "Secrets are a mysterious thing. They can keep people together. And they can keep them apart. At this moment, we all need to be together, united as one. So today, I will eliminate the secrets which separate Zero from the Black Knights." Lelouch reached up for his mask. He heard Kallen, sitting to his right, give a small gasp as Lelouch removed the mask. There were several gasps throughout the room.

"No way!" Tamaki said, standing up and pointing at Lelouch, "He's dead, we saw Zero kill him!"

"Let me explain," Lelouch said calmly, "Yes, Zero killed me. But no, I did not die. As you all know, I possess the power of geass. And when matured, the power of geass allows the possessor immortality. The sword that pierced my heart did not kill me, only incapacitated me for a while. The Zero that you all saw that day was Suzaku Kururugi. My murder was planned, in order to save the Black Knights in danger. Only my death would have saved them. I planned to leave Britannia, but as I said, there is a girl who poses a threat to the world. And I believe that only we have the ability to stop her."

"Why should we believe you?" Ohgi snapped.

"He's telling the truth," Kallen said, standing up, "I believe him." The room fell quite at Kallen's statement.

"Please, give me this chance," Lelouch said, "I promise not to disappoint you." There was murmured whispering among the Black Knights.

"Kallen, are you really willing to believe him again?" Ohgi said, after what he's done.

"We've all seen what this girl can do," Kallen said, "We saw her attack on the sphinx. And who knows where she may attack next. Us? She knew who Lelouch was, although he was in disguise. She somehow has a way of finding out information. And are we really going to risk that safety of the world because of a grudge." More murmurs again. Someone said something to Ohgi, who let out a heavy sigh.

"We'll believe you, for now," he said, "But if you betray us-"

"I won't," Lelouch said, "I promise."

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Plans

**I just saw the final episode of Code Geass (English dubbed) and…damn. I was sobbing by the end (and I still am T.T). It was so emotionally charged and…I can't even describe it in words. I'm speechless. But after watching it, I fully understand why Lelouch had himself killed and I even believed for a few seconds that Lelouch is really dead (I sorta had a mini revelation). Anyway, enough of my rant, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The Black Knights eventually left the conference room, talking amongst themselves. Except for Kallen, who Lelouch noticed was still in her seat, a look of deep thought on her face. Lelouch sat down at the head of the table, his hands folded in front of him. Well, at least this was one obstacle passed.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked, putting a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch nodded.

"I just wish I knew what Amelia was planning," Lelouch said, "I don't like not being able to find out what my opponent is planning. And I still need to find her. She said she would be where the Avalon fell. I remember that place, it shouldn't be too hard to find her."

"I'm coming with you," Kallen said.

"No," Lelouch said quickly. Amelia had already threatened Kallen's life and Lelouch was not comfortable having Kallen that close to Amelia. Kallen frowned.

"Why not?" she snapped. Lelouch abruptly changed the subject.

"Suzaku, can is there any way to get to the site where the Avalon fell during the fight with the Damocles?" Lelouch asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm sure I can arrange an underwater Knightmare to go down there," Suzaku said.

"Good," Lelouch said, standing up.

"Lelouch, you still didn't answer my question!" Kallen said angrily, following Lelouch toward the door. Lelouch kept walking as if he hadn't heard her and then closed the door right in Kallen's face. He heard Kallen's offended scoff from the other side of the door. C. C. was coming down the hall, straight toward Lelouch.

"Amelia has attacked again," C. C. said. Lelouch followed her back down the hall to Suzaku's room. The T. V. was on, showing the burning remains of a building.

"Not even hours later, another attack," Millay said on the screen, "This one on the Empire State building in Manhattan, New York. It is believed that this is linked to the attack on the Sphinx in Egypt since, in both attacks, there have so far been no suspects or evidence that would link the attacks to anyone."

"How did she get there so fast?" Lelouch pondered out loud, "She can't be working alone." Lelouch stared at the screen, eyes narrowed in concentration. The news showed a picture of the Empire State building before the attack and that's when it hit Lelouch.

"The paintings," he muttered.

"What?" C. C. asked.

"The paintings," Lelouch said, "Amelia painted. I her room, she had all these paintings of structures and buildings in her room. And the day I met her, she had been working on a painting of the Empire State building." Lelouch closed his eyes, trying to remember the room filled with paintings, "The sphinx may have been there too."

"Do you think that the other paintings in there are also targets of her attacks?" C. C. asked.

"I think so," Lelouch said, "But we'd have to go back. And she may have taken the paintings with her."

"I'll go," C. C. said, "You have to find Amelia before she puts anyone else in danger and find out what she's planning." Suddenly, Suzaku came rushing into the room.

"Lelouch, have you seen the attack-" he began to ask.

"I have," Lelouch said, "I think we may have a clue as to where her attacks are targeted. C. C. is going to check it out while I try to find Amelia."

"The Knightmare is set up," Suzaku said, "There are two. I don't think you should be going alone."

"I'll take Tamaki with me," Lelouch said, "Tell him to meet me in the Knightmare hanger. And send a few Black Knights to keep an eye on Nunnally since Amelia threatened her life." Suzaku nodded.

"And watch out for Kallen," Suzaku said, "She's looking for you and she's out for blood.  
Lelouch chuckled softly. That was so like Kallen.

"I'll be careful," Lelouch said, standing up and making his way out of the room and down toward the Knightmare hanger. If only Kallen could understand that he was just trying to keep her and those that Amelia was aiming to kill out of danger.

**There's chapter 10! Sorry this chapter was short. I'll try to make my chapters longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	11. The Queen and the Pawns

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Suzaku left Lelouch alone in the room, giving him some time to think. Suzaku could tell that his friend needed some time alone. C. C. left to buy a plane ticket back to New York. Lelouch sat on the couch, his heads in his hands and let out a long sigh.

"Lelouch, I need to talk to you," said a female voice from the doorway. Kallen's voice.

"Yes," Lelouch said, turning around to look at her. Kallen walked into the room and stood right in front of Lelouch, arms crossed across her chest.

"Why won't you let me come with you to see this girl?" Kallen said, "You never even told me her name."

"Her name is Amelia," Lelouch said. But didn't answer the other part of Kallen's question.

"Lelouch, answer me," she said angrily. Lelouch stood up, turning to walk away. But in a flash, Kallen pounced on him and had him pinned to the couch. She hovered over Lelouch, straddling his waist.

"Kallen, please move," Lelouch said.

"I will when you tell me why you won't let me come," Kallen said, her arms on either side of Lelouch, trapping him. Lelouch grabbed her arms, attempting to pry them from his side and move. But Kallen didn't budge.

_I seriously need to start working out, _Lelouch thought as Kallen's body remained in place above his, despite his attempts to move her.

"Lelouch, I'm your Q-1, yet you can't answer me one simple question?" Kallen asked, "Don't you trust me?" Lelouch looked into Kallen's aqua blue eyes and said, "It's foolish to put a queen in danger. You send a pawn to protect her." Kallen's brow furrowed. Lelouch watched the muscles in her arms relax and took it as an advantage to move her arm and slip out from under her. But instead of leaving, Lelouch sat next to her on the couch. Kallen sat up, staring at Lelouch.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you remember when Schneizel revealed to the Black Knights that I was Zero?" Lelouch said, "And I told you and the other Black Knights that you all were merely pawns?"

"Yes," Kallen said, "Lelouch, where are you going with this?" Lelouch reached out a hand and cupped Kallen's cheek, staring into her aqua blue eyes with his deep purple ones.

"Kallen, you were always a queen," he said softly, "Never a pawn." Lelouch stood up and kissed the top of Kallen's head before walking out the room, leaving Kallen in her seat, pondering over what had just happened between them.

**There's chapter 11! So finally, some Lelouch/Kallen fluff. I came up with that queen reference for Kallen because she just seemed too important to just be a pawn, she was a queen (And Lelouch is king :) Okay, enough chess references, I think I've been watching a **_**bit **_**too much Code Geass XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	12. The Same Girl?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch was driven by one of the members of the Black Knights to an abandoned pier, where the Knightmare and Tamaki were waiting. Lelouch looked out the window at the passing scenery of Area 11. It somehow seemed more…peaceful. There were Britannians and Elevens talking like old friends. It was odd, but nice. It took a few minutes to reach the pier. Tamaki was sitting on the edge while a few other Black Knights were giving the Knightmare some last minute checks.

"Everything's ready Zero," one of them said. Lelouch nodded. The Knightmare was already partially in the water. Tamaki got in the front seat while Lelouch got into the seat behind him. The top hatch closed as they were lowered into the water.

"Suzaku gave me a map of where the girl, Amelia, probably is," Lelouch said, taking a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it Tamaki. Tamaki glanced at the map and nodded.

"Not far from here," he said. They traveled in silence for a few minutes until Lelouch saw something.

"Tamaki, what's that?" Lelouch asked. At first, it just looked like a giant, dark mass. Then it became clearer. It was…

"A castle," Lelouch whispered, more to himself than to Tamaki, "The one Amelia was painting." It was the same white castle, with the pointed towers and swirls around it, like something out of a fairy tale.

"Where do we go in?" Tamaki said. But his question was answered when a white Knightmare appeared in front of them. The Knightmare motioned for them to follow it. Tamaki looked back at Lelouch to find out what to do.

"Follow it," Lelouch said, "But be careful," Tamaki followed the white Knightmare toward the castle. They were led under one of the towers and up a tunnel, which led to a large white room. Lelouch could see people, dressed in white, moving around the room.

"Stay here," Lelouch said, standing up to get out of the Knightmare. He was greeted by a dark haired, pale skinned woman in a knee length, short sleeve white dress and white knee high boots.

"I'll lead you to her," the woman said in a grave voice, "She's been waiting." Lelouch figured the woman was leading him to Amelia. If not…well, that's what geass was for. The woman led Lelouch out the room and down a whit hallway, passing several other people dressed in white. Lelouch noticed something about everyone. They all had stressed, pained looks on their faces, like Amelia's parents did. The woman led Lelouch to the last door in the hall.

"She's waiting for you," the woman said in her grave voice. Lelouch nodded and walked through the door. The room was, of course, white. There was a white couch, armchair and loveseat on the left, facing a television screen. There were several white flowers in white pots around the room. And in front of him, across the room, sat a girl in white pants, white high heeled boots, and a white tank top with white ruffles on the neckline. She had straight, waist length white hair and white silk gloves on. Her face was covered by a plain white metal mask, with white swirls behind her head, keeping it on her head. She sat in a large white throne with elaborate swirls carved into it. Her arms rested on the armrests and she had her legs crossed.

"Lelouch!" she said, her voice slightly muffled by the mask, "It's great to see you again!" The girl got up and bounced over to Lelouch with a cheerful walk Lelouch knew all too well, her long white cape fluttering behind her.

"I thought you'd never come," said the girl. Lelouch could practically hear her smiling. The girl reached up, pressing a white button on her mask. The swirls moved behind her and she took off her mask, shaking her hair where the mask had flattened it. Lelouch looked into the beautiful royal blue eyes of…

"Amelia," he said in barely above a whisper.

"Oh, that's my old name," Amelia said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Now my name is Apocalypse. And take off that silly mask so there's nothing separating us. It's not like I don't already know who you are" Lelouch reached up, removing his own mask.

"Apocalypse," Lelouch repeated, "Why…when…how are you doing all this?" Old feelings came rushing back as Lelouch stared at Apocalypse's bright, smiling face. She looked the same as when he last saw her. The same beautiful, cheerful Amelia. Had she really committed all those attacks?

"Yes, I attacked the Sphinx and Empire State building," Apocalypse said, "Not in person of course. I have people who do it for me. I just come up with the plan of attack." Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked. Apocalypse grinned at him and closed her eyes. Then opened them again and Lelouch was shocked at what he saw. Instead of royal blue, he eyes were now magenta, with a shimmering red geass sign in the middle of each eye. Apocalypse's smile widened as she said, "It's amazing, what geass can do."

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	13. Her Past and Plans

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch's eyes widened as he stared at Amelia- he couldn't think of her as Apocalypse.

"Yup, I have geass," Amelia said, her eyes fading back to their normal royal blue, "Had it for hundreds of years." Amelia walked over to the white loveseat, still talking, "I got it from an old lady. Her wish was to have a daughter. She was barren and couldn't have children. I was an orphan without a home. My parents had died in a fire at our house and I had run away after that. I was playing in the fields when the house caught on fire. I remember I was so scared. I was scared of death. I didn't want to die like my parents did. In exchange for geass, the old woman took me in as her daughter.

_Flashback_

_A small girl, no older than four, lay on the ground crying. She was barefoot, her pale blue dress hanging off of her in tatters. Her shoulder length, straight black hair was splayed around her. An old woman walked up to her._

"_Why are you on the floor child?" she asked the little girl The little girl looked up, her royal blue eyes red and swollen, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her tan face and hands were dirty and covered in various cuts and bruises._

"_My mommy and daddy died," the little girl sobbed, "In a fire. I don't want to die. I'm scared." The old lady smiled, offering her hand to help the little girl up._

"_Do you really want to live?" the old lady asked, "Forever." The little girl nodded eagerly._

"_I can do that for you," the old lady said, "Make you live forever. I can give you a special power to make you live forever if you do something for me."_

"_What?" the little girl asked curiously._

"_Let me be your mommy," the old woman said, "I never had children of my own and would love to have a daughter. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Okay," the little girl said._

"_Well, I should know the name of my new daughter," the old lady said, "What is your name child?" The little girl grinned at the old lady and said, "Minaeza."_

_End of Flashback_

"Minaeza," Amelia said, sitting on the loveseat, "That is my real name. I changed it for…certain reasons."Amelia patted the spot next to her.

"Come sit," she said. Lelouch hesitantly walked over to Amelia and sat next to her.

"So what's your geass?" Lelouch asked.

"Mind reading," Amelia said, "I can read people's minds. And not just what they happen to be thinking of that moment. I can read every thought, every memory they have ever had. Take you for example. That's how I knew you were Zero, your best friend was Suzaku, your and Suzaku's plan of the Zero Requiem- quiet a brilliant plan I must say-, your real name was Lelouch, not James, you had geass, you're in love with Kallen-"

"Okay stop!" Lelouch suddenly shouted. He didn't like the fact that Amelia could know every thought in his head.

"Oh, I struck a nerve," Amelia said, "Yes, you've thought of Kallen quite often. I thought you loved me." Amelia stuck out her bottom lip, her royal blue eyes wide. Lelouch sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. He loved Amelia. When she wasn't killing innocent people.

"Amelia," Lelouch said, opening his eyes to find Amelia's face so close to his that their noses were brushing.

"Apocalypse," she said softly, her warm breath brushing against Lelouch's face and making it difficult for him to think.

"Don't you love me Lelouch?" Amelia asked softly, her lips just brushing against Lelouch. She was so close that when Lelouch breathed in, he could smell her scent of strawberries. Amelia leaned in and brushed her lips against Lelouch's. The kiss was soft and innocent at first. The Amelia deepened the kiss, tangling her hands in Lelouch's black hair. Lelouch was going to kiss back, but a voice in the back of his head reminded him why he was there. Lelouch gripped Amelia's shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Why did you attack those places?" Lelouch said quickly before Amelia could distract him again. Amelia giggled.

"To do what you failed to," she said, "To recreate the world. Take away major things that would cause people to panic. Once the world is dissolved into chaos, I will help rebuild it anew. It'll take time, but I know it'll work."

"And how did you get all these people to work for you?" Lelouch asked, "Why do they look so…dead?" Amelia tapped a spot near her left eye.

"Geass," she said, "Everyone has a weakness. Something they don't want people to know, people they want to protect. Use that one thing against them, and they'll do almost anything." Amelia ended with a cold chuckle. She leaned toward Lelouch again, taking a piece of paper out of her pants pocket and tucking into Lelouch's pocket. Then she leaned forward so that her lips brushed against Lelouch's ear as she whispered, "Tell C. C. Mia says hi."

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. The Past

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

When Lelouch returned to the Black Knight headquarters that night, C. C. was already in his room, hugging Cheese-kun while watching something on TV.

"So how was your meeting with Amelia?" she asked when Lelouch sat in the armchair across from her.

"Odd," Lelouch said, taking off the Zero mask and putting it on the table, "She's the same, yet different. Oh yeah, she also wanted me to tell you that Mia says hi." C. C.'s topaz eyes widened.

"M-Mia?" she said, her voice cracking a little.

"Yeah," Lelouch said, wondering why C. C. looked so frightened, "She said her real name was Minaeza. And she has a geass." C. C. grabbed the remote and put the TV on mute.

"What does she look like?" C. C. suddenly asked, panicky, "Waist long black hair? Royal blue eyes? Tan skin?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said, "Why?" C. C. sighed.

"I was friends with her," she said, "A long time ago. My nickname for her was Mia. She seemed so sweet and innocent. We were best friends. But eventually, I saw that she was…manipulative. With her geass, reading people's every thought, she would threaten people into doing her bidding. She would threaten to reveal a dark secret of theirs, or harm or kill a person they cared about. I left her and never heard from her again. Until now. The trademark of her geass on people would always be the look on their faces. They would look zombie-like, almost dead, from the stress she inflicted on them. Everyone has a weakness that someone can use against them. With her geass, she could find out a person's deepest, darkest secret and use it against them."

"Well she's doing that now," Lelouch said, "She has all these people working for her, doing these attacks." Lelouch repeated Amelia's story to C. C. of how she got her geass and why she was doing what she was doing.

"Her geass is so advanced," C. C. said, "She's been around for hundreds of years. She's been around longer than me. She can even now read people's minds without activating her geass so that they see the sign in her eye. She has to be stopped. But how? She's immortal." Lelouch remained quiet. For some reason, the thought of killing Amelia made his stomach sink.

"You still have feelings for her," C. C. said, seeing the look of pain on Lelouch's face, "Lelouch, how can you still love her after knowing what she's done?"

"When I saw her today," Lelouch said quietly, "She seemed like the Amelia I knew, the Amelia I loved. It was hard to see her as a murderer, hard to see her under her new name for herself, Apocalypse. She hasn't changed, yet she's changed so much." Lelouch put his head in his hands.

"Lelouch, the time will come when you have to confront her," C. C. said, "And you'll have to bring her down. You can't sacrifice the world for one girl." Lelouch ran a hand wearily through his hair.

"And there's other things you need to take care of," C. C. said.

"Like what?" Lelouch asked.

"Well," C. C. said, "What are we going to do about Suzaku? The world thinks he's dead. Are we going to just have him hide out here for the rest of his life? Also, are we going to tell the world of Amelia and her plan? If so, are you going to make it public that you have returned, the real Zero? People are sure to notice the change from Suzaku Zero to you Zero if you become public. Will you let the world know that Lelouch Vi Britannia has returned, or wear a mask for the rest of your life? And will you let Nunnally know that you are alive?"

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. He Can't Do It Alone

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

C. C. lay awake in her bed that night, unable to sleep. She worried about Lelouch. She knew he was still in love with Amelia, despite what she had done. Women. That was Lelouch's weakness. And Amelia knew just how to use that weakness to her advantage. C. C. wondered if Lelouch would be able to stop Amelia when the time came. And C. C. would be going away in a few days to go check out Amelia's room in New York. Who would keep an eye on Lelouch to ensure he didn't do something foolish? Well there was someone that could keep Lelouch in line, someone who had a chance to beat Amelia if…no, it was asking too much of her. But what if…? C. C. got out of bed and quietly opened the door to the living room. Lelouch had fallen asleep on the couch, still fully clothed. The T. V. was still turned on to the news. C. C. smiled at the peaceful look on his face. She carefully unfastened his cape, putting it next to him and went back into her room to get a blanket to put over him. Lelouch mumbled slightly, turning over. C. C. tiptoed out the door and made her way down the hall, looking into open doors for someone. She found who she was looking for a few minutes later. Kallen was sitting at the table in conference room, looking at some papers.

"Kallen, may I come in?" C. C. asked. Kallen looked up at the sound of C. C.'s voice.

"Um, sure," Kallen said, "I was just looking over some things."

"What?" C. C. asked curiously, sitting next to Kallen.

"Well, I was thinking that judging by her last two targets, Amelia would be targeting highly populated and popular landmarks," Kallen said, "So I printed out a few possibilities. I decided to start some research on it since you won't be leaving for New York for a few days."

"Actually Kallen," C. C. said, "I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm concerned about Lelouch and leaving him. He's…not himself."

"How?" Kallen asked.

"Back in New York, Amelia and Lelouch had a relationship with each other," C. C. said, "Boyfriend and girlfriend as you would say. Lelouch loved Amelia. You should have seen the look in his eye and the sound of his voice when he spoke of her-"

"Okay, what's the point of telling me this?" Kallen snapped, not liking to hear of Lelouch with another girl.

"Lelouch still loves Amelia," C. C. said, "And I fear that when the time comes he will not be able to face and destroy her."

"So why did you come to me?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen, you know of the power of geass, right?" C. C. asked.

"Sure," Kallen said, "Lelouch's geass can control people."

"And Amelia has one that can read people's minds," C. C. said, "Not just their current thoughts, but every thought they ever had."

"So what does geass have to do with me?" Kallen asked, still confused.

"Kallen, I wish something of you," C. C. said, "Something I know only you can do. I wish for you to accept the power of geass from me to help and protect Lelouch. Alone, I doubt he will be able to defeat Amelia. He'll need help or else the world as we know it would be doomed. Kallen, I wouldn't ask something this huge of you if I could avoid it. And I'm not forcing you to choose. Just consider." Kallen sat for a while, contemplating what C. C. had said. Should she accept the power of geass and save the world from certain doom? Or not accept geass and risk dooming the world to an untimely end. The answer was obvious, although not easy.

"Okay," Kallen said with a heavy sigh, "I accept." C. C. gave Kallen a small smile.

"Thank you," she said softly, and placed a pale hand on Kallen's cheek. Kallen's eyes widened as the scene before her disappeared into a haze of blue and different colors. She heard a voice, C. C.'s voice. It sounded so far away, but C. C. had been sitting right next to her.

"Do you accept the terms of our contract?" said C. C.'s far off voice, "That you will help and protect Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"I accept," Kallen said.

"Geass comes from the mind and affects the mind," said C. C.'s voice, "Your geass shall allow you to force a person to remember the best and the worst memories that they have." The colors faded back to the conference room. Kallen was panting as if she had run a marathon.

"Are you okay?" C. C. asked.

"That was…odd," Kallen said. C. C. gave Kallen another small smile.

"Kallen, I am forever in your debt for this," C. C. said, standing up, "I know I asked too much of you."

"It's okay," said Kallen with a shrug, "Anything for Lelouch." C. C. nodded and began to walk out the room. Then stopped and said, "Kallen, did you know that the power of the kings, known as geass brings one solitude. At least, that's what I thought." C. C. turned to Kallen with a slightly wider and brighter smile on her face, "It's not quite accurate. Look at Lelouch. He has you and Suzaku and the Black Knights and maybe even Nunnally one day. And me, I have Lelouch...and you."

**There's chapter 15! I enjoyed doing this chapter. It's nice doing a conversation between C. C. and Kallen. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. Feelings

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Kallen returned from school to the Black Knight's headquarters the next day to hear raised voices coming from the conference room.

"How could you give her geass?!" Lelouch shouted angrily.

"Lelouch, you know full well you can't defeat Amelia on your own," C. C. snapped, "You'd let your emotions get the best of you."

"There was no need to put Kallen in so much danger," Lelouch hissed in a voice so low that Kallen had to tiptoe over to the conference room door to hear better. Lelouch said in a voice so low that Kallen had to strain to hear it, "Amelia is already threatening to kill Kallen, how could you drag her deeper into this."

"She's the best candidate to help you," C. C. hissed back, "Kallen is a strong girl and I know she's the only one capable to help you." Kallen heard Lelouch sigh and could almost see him running his fingers through his hair.

"I know you worry about Kallen," C. C. said, "But she can take care of herself. You've seen how strong she is." Lelouch was silent for a moment.

"If I lose Kallen," he said in a low voice, his voice cracking on Kallen's name, "I…I'd never forgive myself."

"You won't lose her," C. C. said, "And Kallen, you can come in. I know you're out there." Kallen gasped, shocked at being caught. She stepped into the conference room. C. C. was sitting on the edge of the long table while Lelouch was slumped in a chair against the wall.

"I'll let you two talk," C. C. said, sliding off the table and walking out the door, closing it behind her. Kallen walked over to Lelouch and kneeled in front of him. He had his head in his hands.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said softly, reaching out a hand to touch his hair softly.

"Kallen, why did you agree to that contract?" he asked, looking up at her, his deep purple eyes full of hurt and worry.

"Lelouch, C. C. is right," Kallen said, "You have too many feelings for Amelia and you'll need help. And I'm your Q-1, it's my duty to help you." Lelouch reached out a hand to cup Kallen's cheek.

"I can't lose you Kallen," he said, his voice low, "I've lost to many people I care about. Not you too." Kallen put her hand over Lelouch's.

"I'm not going anywhere Lelouch," she said in a soft voice, "I'm right here." Lelouch stared into Kallen's eyes for a while, as if trying to tell her something he couldn't tell her through words. Kallen noticed his face slowly getting closer to her. Was he leaning in, or was she? It didn't matter because a moment later, their lips had met in a soft kiss. Lelouch tangled his hands in Kallen's hair, his lips crushing hers. Kallen reached up her slightly trembling hands to grip Lelouch's arms. They parted, slowly, their lips still touching. Lelouch's eyes were smoldering under his long black lashes. Kallen's lips tingled from their heated kiss.

The emotion in Lelouch's eyes suddenly changed from dark and smoldering to a look of something like…panic.

"I-I have to go," Lelouch said breathlessly. He stood up and left the room, leaving behind a confused Kallen with her hair sticking up where Lelouch had run his fingers through it and tears of sadness and frustration burning in her aqua eyes.

**There's chapter 16! Darn my short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	17. Clues

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch was glad when the day finally came that he and C. C. were going back to New York- back in their disguises of course. C. C. suggested that Lelouch's geass may prove useful in getting information out of Amelia's parents. And the trip meant that Lelouch got two days away from Kallen and time to sort out his feelings for her and try to figure out his feelings for Amelia.

When the plane landed, C. C. and Lelouch took a cab to a hotel and dropped off their suitcases. From there, they walked to Amelia's apartment building a few blocks down.

Once they reached her door. Lelouch knocked on it. Amelia's mother opened the door.

"James," she said with a nervous, strained smile, "How nice to see you. Amelia's not home now. Didn't she tell you about her trip around the world? And who's your friend?" Amelia's mother's hands trembled on the door.

"This is my sister Lily," Lelouch said, "And I actually came to talk to you." Lelouch took out his contacts and activated his geass, using it on Amelia's mother.

"Are you Amelia's real mother?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"Then why are you posing as her mother? Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm Jane Millis. Amelia threatened to kill my children if I didn't do as she said. She said she needed someone to pose as her mother." Jane said.

"How did you meet Amelia?" Lelouch asked.

"At the park," Jane said, "She saw me playing with my four children."

"And is the man claiming to be Amelia's father really her father?" Lelouch asked.

"No," Amelia's mother said. "Is he here?" Lelouch asked.

"No," Jane said, "She killed him after he threatened to leave." Lelouch nodded.

"You will forget we had this conversation." Lelouch demanded. Then he deactivated his geass, putting his contacts back in. Jane blinked for a few seconds and then looked at Lelouch.

"Actually, I left something in Amelia's room," Lelouch said kindly, "May I go get it?"

"Of course," Jane said, opening the door wider to let Lelouch and C. C. in. Lelouch led C. C. went down the hall where Amelia's room was, the door open. He heard Jane go into the kitchen. The paintings were still on the walls.

"I bought a camera," C. C. said, taking a digital camera out of the small black purse she carried and began snapping pictures of the paintings. It only took her about a minute.

"Are you sure you got them all?" Lelouch asked. C. C. checked the memory on the camera.

"Yes," she said. She and Lelouch went back down the hall.

"I found it," Lelouch said, peeking his head into the kitchen where Jane was reading the newspaper. Lelouch noticed the headline:

_Hidden Bombs Destroy Tokyo Tower_

There was a black and white picture of the smoldering remains of Tokyo Tower.

"Have a nice day," Lelouch told her before he and C. C. left.

"Lelouch, look at this," C. C. said as they were on the way downstairs on the elevator. C. C. handed Lelouch the camera. On the screen were multiple paintings of Amelia.

"Look at that one," she said, pointing to a painting toward the left. It was a painting of Tokyo Tower.

"I think you were right," C. C. said, "The paintings are like a checklist for her, of all the places she will attack. But there's one thing that concerns me."

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"I would have thought that Amelia would have taken the paintings with her, to hide the evidence," C. C. said, "Why did she leave them all here, easy for us to find and use to figure out her plan?"

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. A Different Nunnally

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The ride home came all too quickly for Lelouch. He was planning on avoiding Kallen as much as he could. Unfortunately, when he entered his room at the Black Knight headquarters, Kallen sat right there on his couch, arms crossed, glaring at the door.

"Lelouch, we need to talk," Kallen said.

"Not now Kallen," Lelouch said, taking out his green contacts and going into the bathroom to wash out his hair. Kallen tried to speak, but Lelouch closed the door in her face and locked it. He stuck his head under the faucet, letting the cool water run over his head and wash the blonde out. He stayed there longer than necessary, hoping Kallen would get tired of waiting for him and leave. Lelouch dried his hair and opened the bathroom door…to find Kallen still there, glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"It's about Nunnally," she said. Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Is she okay?" Lelouch asked. Kallen shook her head.

"Lelouch, you have to tell her you're alive," Kallen said, her eyes suddenly pleading, "She hasn't been the same since you…well, pretended to die. She doesn't smile or laugh anymore. She's depressed all the time and…" Kallen trailed off, her lower lip trembling.

"And what?" Lelouch said. Kallen remained silent, tears forming in her eyes. Lelouch put hi s hands on her shoulders and shook her.

"What is it?!" Lelouch nearly shouted at her.

"She's been cutting herself!" Kallen said, tears falling down her cheeks. Lelouch's eyes widened in horror.

"No," he whispered.

"Sayoko told me," Kallen said, wiping at her eyes, "She walked in on Nunnally cutting herself in the bathroom. Lelouch I'm worried about her you have to tell her you're alive. And don't give me that crap about trying to protect her or something! Keeping this secret from her is exactly what's killing your little sister!" By the end of her little speech, Kallen had started shouting, "Do you want to be responsible for the death of Nunnally." Lelouch looked down, his wet black hair hiding his eyes.

"No," he said quietly. Kallen felt his hands tighten slightly on her shoulders.

"I'll tell her," Lelouch said, still speaking in a soft voice, "Bring her here tomorrow after school." Suddenly, Kallen's arms were around Lelouch's neck.

"Thank you Lelouch," she whispered in his ear, "You won't regret this. I promise."

**I'm so sorry about the short chapters :( I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! **


	19. Reunited

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch sat on his couch, flipping through news channels for any new attacks by Amelia. He had the photos of Amelia's room that C. C. had taken spread on the table. He had fixed them in the order they were in Amelia's room and crossed of the places she had already attacked. So far, there seemed to be no pattern to her attacks.

Lelouch was waiting for Kallen to return with Nunnally. School had ended about a half hour ago and they should be coming any minute now.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said. Kallen's head peeked through the door.

"Nunnally's here," she said softly, "Are you ready to see her?" Lelouch stood up, standing near the doorway, and nodded. Kallen went back into the hallway and rolled in Nunnally. Lelouch immediately noticed a change in his little sister. Hey lavender eyes looked dead. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked skinnier that when Lelouch had last saw her. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. She was looking down, not noticing Lelouch yet, her light brown hair hanging in front of her face. Lelouch bent down in front of her.

"Nunnally," he said quietly. Nunnally's eyes darted up, then widened when she saw Lelouch's face.

"L-Lelouch," she said in her soft, timid voice, looking at her brother in disbelief.

"It's me," Lelouch said, putting his hand over hers, which was resting on her knee. Nunally reached up her trembling free hand and rested it on Lelouch's cheek.

"Is it really you?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. Lelouch felt tears burn in his own eyes.

"It's me," he whispered, "I'm alive." Nunnally lunged forward, throwing her arms around Lelouch's neck.

"How?" she sobbed into his shoulder, "I thought you were dead. I saw you…" Nunally dissolved into tears. Lelouch rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered in her ear, "It's okay, I'm here."

"Please never leave me again," Nunally sobbed, clutching onto her brother as if her life depended on it.

"I won't," Lelouch said, a tear sliding down his cheek as he saw just how broken his little sister was, "I promise."

"You've broken promises before Lelouch," Nunally said, hurt clear in her voice.

"Not this one," Lelouch said, holding Nunnally close, "I'll never hurt you like this again." Lelouch looked up at Kallen, who stood in the doorway.

"I told you," Kallen mouthed to Lelouch, looking sadly at Nunnally. Lelouch had no idea that his sister would be this broken. Throughout all her hardships through life, not being able to walk and being blind, Nunnally remained so sweet and innocent. Lelouch hadn't seen her like this since the death of their mother.

"It'll be okay Nunnally," Lelouch said soothingly, "It's all going to be okay. You know I love you, right?" Nunnally nodded, sniffling.

"I love you too Lelouch," Nunnally said with another sniffle.

"Let me get you a tissue," Lelouch said, standing up straight. He gave Nunnally a kiss on the forehead before going into the bathroom. Lelouch leaned over the sink, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears that he had been holding back around Nunnally escaping his eyes. To his surprise, her felt someone dapping his face with a tissue. Lelouch opened his eyes to find Kallen dabbing his tears away with a tissue.

"I had no idea…" Lelouch said, his voice thick with tears.

"I know," Kallen said, throwing out the tissue.

"Thank you for bringing her here Kallen," Lelouch said, getting some tissue for Nunnally, "I think both Nunnally and I needed this."

"It was nothing," Kallen said, looking down at the ground, a light blush on her cheeks. Kallen felt Lelouch put a hand on her shoulder, than go back into the room. Kallen looked up at Nunnally and Lelouch. Lelouch was dapping at Nunnally's tear stained face with the tissue. They seemed to be talking to each other. As Kallen watched the two reunited siblings talk and a smile grace Nunnally's face for the first time in over a month, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her own face. Because, at that moment, as Nunnally and Lelouch talked to each other, everything seemed right in the dangerous, frightening world.

**There's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Love?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having some major writer's block with this story. Anyway, here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Kallen turned and left the room, leaving the two siblings to catch up. She wandered to the conference room where she found C. C., dressed in her usual white outfit, leaning back in one of the chairs, feet up on the table while staring up at the ceiling. C. C.'s amber eyes drifted over to where Kallen stood.

"Kallen," she said in her calm voice, "Come sit." C. C. pulled out the chair next to her. Kallen sat down.

"That was a good thing you did for Lelouch," C. C. said, still staring at the ceiling, "Reuniting him with Nunally." Kallen shrugged.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Kallen said, "Nunally was harming herself out of the pain of losing her brother, and I know that Lelouch missed Nunally. He loves her more than anything."

"I'm glad Lelouch has a friend like you," C. C. said, eyes still transfixed on the ceiling, "He needs someone like you in his life. Someone who cares about him."

"I want him to be happy," Kallen said, her aqua eyes on the table, "He deserves it after all he's been through. And I know how much he cares about Nunally. He wouldn't want her to cause herself harm over him."

"Nunally isn't the only one Lelouch cares deeply for," C. C. said in a voice so quiet that Kallen barley heard it.

"Huh?" Kallen asked, looking at C. C., not understanding what C. C. was trying to say. C. C. finally took her eyes off the ceiling and looked Kallen in the eye.

"You mean you have not noticed?" C. C. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kallen said, tilting her head curiously, "Notice what?" C. C. gave Kallen a small smile.

"How Lelouch cares for you," C. C. said. Kallen's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" she asked, "Because I'm his Q-1, right?" Kallen didn't dare think of the other reason Lelouch would care for her. C. C. shook her head.

"He's in love with you Kallen," C. C. said, "I can tell by the look in his eyes when he looks at you. I've been around long enough to know the look of love. And I've gotten that look plenty times myself." Kallen heart hammered in her chest. Lelouch? In love with her? It was too good to be true. Sure, Kallen was in love with Lelouch. But she never thought he felt the same way. He was too busy planning out schemes and being Zero. There was rarely anytime Lelouch could show emotion around Kallen.

"He loves you and would never forgive himself in any harm came to you," C. C. said, "That's why he didn't want you to come with him to see Amelia. He's just trying to protect you. For a while, you and I were Lelouch's only reason to live." Kallen bit her bottom lips nervously, processing the new information. Lelouch? In love with her?

**There's chapter 20! Sorry it was so short. I love doing scenes between Kallen and C. C. for some reason. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	21. A Problem

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The next day, Lelouch, Kallen, C. C. and Suzaku were in the conference room. There were still several things that needed to be discussed so that they even had a chance of bringing down Amelia. She had already launched another attack on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"There's one major problem," C. C. said, doodling on a piece of paper where she had listed the issues, "There are rumors flying that Zero are two different people." Lelouch raised an eyebrow, his hands fingers intertwined in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, but C. C. was already standing up, taking a DVD out of her pocket.

"I searched around on the internet and came up with this," C. C. said, putting the DVD into the TV against the back wall.

"This is Lelouch as Zero," C. C. said, starting the DVD. It opened to Zero's first appearance, then to several other instances.

"Notice Lelouch as Zero," C. C. said, "A loud, strong, commanding voice. Theatrical gestures. Lots of movement. Now the next part is Suzaku as Lelouch." The difference in Zero's was noticeable. The second Zero usually stood still in place. His voice was a bit quieter, softer and a little more timid that the Lelouch Zero. There was a noticeable difference.

"People are starting to doubt who Zero truly is," C. C. said, "A hero, or just deceiving the people of Japan. At a time like this, we cannot have the people of the world against us. So what do we do? Reveal that the true Zero is back. If so, how will the people react to another switch of Zeros? They'll want the truth."

"Are you suggesting that I reveal my identity," Lelouch asked, "And reveal that Suzaku was the past Zero."

"Lelouch, there is a simple answer to all this," C. C. said, sitting back down, "Something you rarely even do."

"What's that?" Kallen asked.

"Tell the people the truth," C. C. said, "Tell them about the Zero Requiem. How Lelouch had planned to center the world's hatred on him and kill himself, thus killing the hatred in the world. Once faced with this truth, the people will understand. There is no doubt that the Zero Requiem worked anyway."

"That sounds like an awful risky plan," Suzaku said.

"Well, it's all we've got," C. C. said, "Besides, Zero is the Man of Miracles. Somehow, this will work out."

"Because I can work miracles?" Lelouch asked. C. C. shook her head.

"No," she said, "Because I know you have the ability to make it work Lelouch. I've seen you work. You've made the impossible happen. You can do this Lelouch. I know you can."

**There's chapter 21! Sorry about the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	22. The Speech

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The next Lelouch sat on the couch, watching the news for any new attacks. It was something that he had begun to do daily. The pictures of Amelia's paintings were spread on the table and so far, there seemed to be no pattern to her attacks, which meant it was impossible to find out where she would attack next. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Lelouch said. C. C. came striding into the room, taking a seat next to Lelouch.

"Ohgi has set it up with the news channels around the world for you to reveal that you are Zero," C. C. said, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lelouch nodded.

"Lies can tear people apart," Lelouch said, "The truth can bring people together. If I don't have the trust of the people, how can I expect them to listen to me when I try to warn them of Amelia?"

"Well, they're ready in the conference room when you are," C. C. said. Lelouch heaved a heavy sigh and got up, picking up the Zero mask from the table and putting it on. C. C. followed behind him as they walked down the hall to the conference room. When they got there, there was already a camera hooked up to a laptop which Ohgi sat at set up toward the back of the room. Kallen sat next to Ohgi and Suzaku sat across from her. Lelouch walked over to stand in front of the camera.

"Ready?" Ohgi asked. Lelouch just nodded. Ohgi hit a few keys on the keyboard and said, "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" He pointed at Lelouch.

"Citizens of the world!" Lelouch began, "I have come to an understanding that your faith in Zero had been wavered. You question how I have changed in a mere few days. You question if Zero is real, or just a trick played on Japan. I understand your accusing. Because it is not easy trusting someone who hides behind a mask. I know you have all noticed the attacks on major landmarks. These attacks are not random. They were planned by a girl known as Apocalypse. And trust is something we need in these troubled times. So in order to gain the trust of the world, I shall reveal my true identity." Lelouch reached up and slowly removed the Zero mask."

"My name is Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Lelouch said, "I have been known as the Demon Emperor of Japan and thought to have been murdered by Zero. But how can I have been murdered by Zero if I am. It was part of a plan I had conjured, called the Zero Requiem. The point of the Zero Requiem was for me to focus the hatred on the world on myself and then have someone kill me, so that the hatred in the world would die with me. Up until the point of the Zero Requiem, I had been Zero. But the Zero that you saw assassinate me that day was none other than Suzaku Kururugi, thought to have died in a Knightmare battle with Kallen Kozuki." Ohgi hit another button on the keyboard and the camera turned to face Suzaku for a few seconds before turning back to Lelouch.

"As you can see, Suzaku Kururugi survived the attack and assisted me in the Zero Requiem," Lelouch continued, "But the recent attacks showed Suzaku Kururugi that it was time for me, the original Zero to return. We people of the world must work together in order to have a chance of defeating the one named Apocalypse. On the bottom of the screen is a number to call if you see anything suspicious. I ask not for your kindness or forgiveness for what I have done, but just for your trust. Thank you." Ohgi shut off the camera.

* * *

Amelia sat in her white room, sprawled out on her white couch and watching Lelouch's speech on the TV.

"I ask you not for your kindness or forgiveness for what I have done, but just for your trust," Lelouch finished, "Thank you." A twisted smile spread across Amelia's face behind her all white mask.

"Bold move Lelouch," she said softly, "Revealing your identity to the world like that." There was a knock at her door.

"You may enter," Amelia said. Once of Amelia's followers came in, a young man dressed in a white button down shirt, white pants and white shoes with longish, straight black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. There were bags under his eyes as if he was distressed and hadn't slept for a while.

"Apocalypse, I just saw Zero's speech and-"the young man said, but Amelia cut him off.

"He revealed himself as Lelouch Vi Britannia," she finished, "I know, I just saw it" Amelia's twisted smile widened.

"I can't wait to see how this plays out," she said, "Dear Lelouch, I think you may have made one of the biggest mistakes of your life.

**There's chapter 22! Tell me how was Lelouch's speech, I tried to keep him as in character as possible as he said the speech (because I always love Zero's little speeches in the anime. The words are like poetry.) I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	23. Questions

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm having major writer's block with this story. Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The next day passed with another attack, this one on the Great Wall of China. A large chunk of the wall had been blown apart, killing several hundred tourists.

Amelia sat on the throne of her white room, twirling a strand of white hair around her finger.

"White," she mumbled softly to herself, "The color of the heavens, the color of sacredness and purity. Soon the whole world shall be like this." She chuckled softly and glanced at the TV. She had recorded Lelouch's speech and played it over and over again. Right now, she had paused it right after the point that Lelouch had taken off his Zero mask.

"You want to play like that Lelouch?" she asked no one in particular, putting on her mask, "Well, two can play at that game."

* * *

"Lelouch," Kallen said, knocking on the door of his room. She had barley seen Lelouch all day. Only in glimpses of him in the halls and even then, he looked stressed and worried. He didn't look like himself, and it scared her.

When no one answered the door, Kallen pushed it open.

"Oh, sorry," Kallen said, looking at the sight in front of her. The lights were off, the only source of light coming from the TV, which was on. C. C. was sitting on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels. Lelouch was laying on the couch, asleep, his head resting on C. C.'s lap as she played with his hair with her free hand.

"It's okay," C. C. said nonchalantly, "Would you mind taking my place? I'm awfully hungry."

"Umm, okay," Kallen said nervously, stepping into the room. C. C. stood up, holding Lelouch's head in place with her hands as Kallen slid into her seat. C. C. gently placed Lelouch's head in Kallen's lap before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Kallen sat their awkwardly, not sure what to do with her hands. She settled for doing as C. C. did and playing with Lelouch's hair. The black hair felt silky soft beneath her fingertips. She ran her fingers through his hair for several minutes before she heard Lelouch let out a low moan. She turned off the TV, not really paying attention to it anyway. The sudden darkness added an air of intimacy to their scene.

"That feels nice Kallen," he said. Kallen stopped stroking his hair for a moment.

"H-How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"You smell like cherries," Lelouch mumbled, opening his deep purple eyes sleepily.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Kallen asked.

"No," Lelouch said with a yawn, "I was waking up anyway." Lelouch raised his arms back and stretched, letting out a yawn.

"You must be tired," Kallen said, resuming her stroking of his hair. Lelouch nodded.

"I've never had to go against someone like her," he said, "Her attacks are so eccentric, so random, but she seems to know exactly what she's doing. And I have no clue."

"You'll figure it out," Kallen said.

"How can you be so sure?" Lelouch asked.

"Because you're Zero," Kallen said, "The man of miracles."

"I don't think Zero can do this," Lelouch said.

"Well, you're also Lelouch," Kallen said, "A smart, intellectual, bright guy who can solve anything he puts his mind to." Lelouch looked up at Kallen, giving her a small smile.

"You have a lot of faith in me Kallen," Lelouch said, "More than I deserve." There was silence for a moment. Lelouch broke it.

"Kallen, do you think it's possible to fall in love twice?" Lelouch suddenly asked. Kallen raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. But her answer was not in words. Instead, Lelouch put a hand behind her neck and pulled her down to him, his lips meeting her in a deep, passionate kiss. Kallen's eyes widened with shock, then fluttered shut as she held Lelouch's face in her hands. When the need for air became too great, they parted, both teens blushing and breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Kallen," Lelouch murmured softly. Kallen felt her heart jump at the words that she had always wanted to hear from him.

"I love you too Lelouch," Kallen whispered back. Lelouch leaned up for another kiss, this one deeper and more heated than the last. But suddenly, someone opened the door, breaking the intimate moment. It was C. C.

"Lelouch," she said, her voice slightly tinged with worry, "I think you want to come see this."

**There's chapter 23! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	24. The Message

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch and Kallen followed C. C. to the conference room, where most of the Black Knights were assembled in front of the TV screen.

"What's happening?" Lelouch asked, moving through the crowd of Black Knights so that he could see the TV. It was turned to the news, where Millay was reporting.

"All across the world, most news and TV stations have somehow been hacked into, all to broadcast the same message," she said, "The girl in the message singles out one specific person. Zero. Here is the broadcast." The picture switched to Amelia with her white mask on, sitting in her white room on her white throne.

"I know you're out there Zero," she said in her oddly sweet voice, "And I know you're watching this. Why don't you come to me and we can talk like civilized people. Maybe then you'll understand my plan for the world and why I do what I need to do. You know where to find me. Don't be late. You have until sundown tomorrow to come to me. And if you don't…well remember, I know who you care about," Lelouch's hands balled into fists as Nunnally's face flashed through his mind and Amelia continued, "Who you love," Lelouch's eyes glanced over to Kallen, who met his eyes, "And I know how to destroy them," Amelia said. Lelouch could practically feel the sinister smile uncurling on her lips behind her white helmet.

"Thus destroying you," she continued, "Remember Lelouch, sunset tomorrow. I'll be waiting." She blew him a kiss and, with that, the screen went black. Millay kept talking, but Lelouch put it on mute.

"Everyone out," he said sternly, his voice shaking the slightest bit. Kallen noticed that his fists were shaking at his side. "Except Kallen, C. C. and Suzaku." No one needed telling twice. The Black Knights left the room, except Kallen, C. C. and Suzaku who sat at the table along with Lelouch. Lelouch sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands.

"What is she planning?" he growled under his breath, "She knows everything about me. Who I care for, who I love, my strengths, my weaknesses. And how do I destroy her. How do you destroy an immortal?"

"Well," C. C. said slowly, "I have an idea. I'm not sure if it would work, but…"

**Sorry this was so short, but I just had to keep that cliffhanger XD Anyway, there's chapter 24! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	25. Planning

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

C. C. turned to look at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, where is the only place where you've seen an immortal die?" C. C. asked him, "Where is the place I was so that Charles could kill me?" Lelouch's brow furrowed as he thought.

"C's world," he said, "So you think…"

"If we get into C's world along with Amelia, we may have a chance at taking her down," C. C. said.

"But how would we get there?" Kallen asked. Lelouch's head spun around to look at her, his eyebrows shooting up.

"We?" he asked, "What makes you think your coming?"

"I have a geass now too in case you forgot," Kallen said sternly, "I can help you. I'm coming with you."

"You're not coming," Lelouch said firmly, "It's must to dangerous."

"You can't stop me," Kallen said.

"She can kill you Kallen," Lelouch said seriously.

"Lelouch, think about it," C. C. said, "Kallen's geass can make a person relieve their best or worse memories. That can seriously impair Amelia." Lelouch pressed his lips into a thin line, seeming to have an internal battle with himself as to whether or not allow Kallen to come with them.

"If Kallen doesn't come with us and Amelia lives," C. C. said, "She'll kill Kallen and everyone else in this world. This can be our only chance to stop her." Lelouch sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What about her mind reading geass?" Lelouch asked.

"There is one major hole in her geass," C. C. said, "Amelia can only read a person's mind if she knows they are there. If someone was to sneak up on her and she did not know that they were there, she would not be able to read their mind. But if someone was standing right in front of her, obviously she would know that they are there and read their mind."

"So she'll read one of our minds and know where we all are," Lelouch argued.

"Not if you concentrate as hard as you can on something else," C. C. said, "Anything else, to block her from reading deep into your mind. By the time she figures out someone is sneaking up on her, it would be too late for her."

"But there's still one major problem," Suzaku said, "How would you get to C's world and how would you get Amelia to come with you?"

"If I know Amelia," C. C. said, "I know that she loves to research anything to do with geass. Even back when I knew her, she would travel the world, trying to find out how geass began and why it exists and how long it's been around. And how to get in and out of C's world at will. She always kept a journal with her and she probably still has it."

"But then it would be with her," Lelouch said, "In that castle."

"So then we break into the castle and get that journal," Kallen said, a determined look in her eye that Lelouch knew meant that she had made up her mind and was not changing it, "It's our only hope at stopping her."

**There's chapter 25! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	26. A Night of Love

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been Zutara Week and I was busy writing for the themes. But, finally, here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Kallen sat at her desk in her room, writing an essay for English class. She wasn't entirely sure why she was writing it. She would be joining C. C. in trying to find the journal. It was too risky for Lelouch to come since Amelia could read his mind, so C. C. volunteered since Amelia could not read her mind. They had narrowed down two possible places it could be. Amelia either kept it with her at all times or had it in some sort of library. C. C. suggested trying to find the library since she predicted that Amelia would find more information about C's world and want to keep it all somewhere. Maybe she was writing the essay just to keep her mind off of tomorrow's mission which- truthfully- scared her a bit. She wasn't scared of dying as much as she was scared of losing Lelouch. Although he would not join them on the mission, Kallen still worried for him. Sure, he was immortal, but Amelia was so unpredictable that is was possible that she knew a way to kill Lelouch.

A knock at her door snapped Kallen out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she said. Her mother poked her head through the door, looking slightly nervous.

"Kallen, you have a visitor," she said, "Lelouch." Kallen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh," she said, "Let him in." Kallen's mother nodded.

"And I just wanted to remind you that I'm going out with the Yuri's tonight," she said, "I won't be back until sometime tomorrow morning. I trust you to be responsible."

"I will mom," Kallen said. Her mother went back downstairs and few minutes later, Lelouch came through her door in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and black sneakers. He closed the door behind him.

"Hello Kallen," he said, sitting on her bed.

"Hi," Kallen said, turning around in her chair so that she was facing him, "How is it out there now that everyone knows that you're Zero?"

"Odd," Lelouch said, "Some believe me and some still hate me and believe that I'm trying to trick them," Lelouch gave a humorless chuckle, "An old man tried to beat me with his cane on the way here.

"Could you outrun him?" Kallen asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Ha ha," Lelouch said sarcastically, "I am not so physically inept that I cannot outrun an old man."

"So why are you here?" Kallen asked, "Do you need to talk about something?"

"Sort of," he said, "Kallen, I…worry for you." Kallen's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" she asked, "Lelouch, you know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that," Lelouch said, "Kallen, come here." Lelouch held out a hand. Slightly confused, Kallen stood up and walked over to Lelouch, taking his hand. Lelouch pulled Kallen toward him and sat her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered in her hair, "The mere thought of you dying…Kallen, I can't bear it. I'd feel better if you didn't go on this mission at all. We could find another way."

"You'd risk the world to save me?" Kallen asked.

"I'd save the world just to save you," Lelouch said, "Please, just promise me that you'll be careful tomorrow."

"I will," Kallen said, "There's no need to worry Lelouch."

"Yet I do," he said, kissing the top of Kallen's head, "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course," Kallen said with a small smile, "And I love you." Lelouch put a hand under Kallen's chin and tilted her head up. He lowered her head to hers to brush his lips softly against hers. But Kallen didn't want soft. For all she knew, this could be the last time she saw Lelouch. She pressed her lips harder against his, deepening the kiss. She put her hands on his chest and pushed Lelouch back on the bed, straddling his waist as she unbuttoned his shirt. Lelouch grabbed her wrist.

"Kallen wait," he breathed, "We can't do this. What if you got pregnant? I don't want to bring a child into a world where Amelia is still alive."

"I'm on the pill," Kallen said, "My mother put me on it. She was scared that someone might try to do something to me if it was discovered that I was half Japanese and she still worries. Lelouch, please," Kallen whispered, "This may be our last night together. I may never see you again." Lelouch looked at Kallen for a moment, and then kissed her lips so tenderly that Kallen wanted to cry. She tangled her hands in his silky, black hair as his hands went to slip off her pink tank top and toss it to the floor. Kallen felt a little self-conscious being so exposed to Lelouch. She had worn no bra under her shirt. Lelouch's cool fingers traveled from her neck to the valley of her breasts and down her stomach to her yellow shorts, which he got off and tossed next to her shirt. Kallen returned to her previous work of unbuttoning his shirt and letting it join her clothes on the floor. Lelouch kicked off his socks and shoes and rolled over so that he was on top of Kallen. He peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. Kallen felt her breath catch in her throat as Lelouch's lips traveled lower until her took her left breast into his mouth. Kallen let out a mewl of pleasure

"Do you like that Kallen?" Lelouch asked in a low voice, giving the other breast the same treatment. Kallen just nodded, words failing her. Lelouch took off his jeans and boxers. Kallen's breath quickened as she waited anxiously. Lelouch kissed down her stomach until he reached her womanhood, placing a light kiss on it. A moan escaped Kallen's lips.

"Lelouch, please," she breathed, "I need you."

"Whatever you wish my love," Lelouch said. He crawled back up to her, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled, kissing her again, this kiss more passionate than the last.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Breathlessly when they parted. Kallen nodded, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Lelouch slowly pushed his manhood into her. He felt Kallen wince slightly as he reached her barrier. In one swift, graceful thrust, Lelouch broke through her barrier. Kallen whimpered a bit as Lelouch kissed away tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled between kisses.

"It's okay," Kallen said, "It's supposed to hurt. Just stay still a second." Kallen took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Move," she whispered after a few seconds. Lelouch pulled out and thrust back into her again. This time the pain was gone to be replaced by pleasure. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies as they rhythmically moved against each other. The room was filled with moans of pleasure and whispers of love.

"Lelouch," Kallen moaned, "I'm so close."

"Come with me Kallen," Lelouch whispered in her ear. Kallen closed her eyes, letting out a moan.

"Look at me," Lelouch ordered quietly, "I want to see your eyes when you come Kallen." Kallen opened her eyes to meet Lelouch's. His deep purple eyes, usual filled with determination or boredom, were now full of pure love for her. With one final thrust, they both went over the edge, screaming each other's names. Lelouch collapsed on top of Kallen, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you," Kallen said, kissing the top of Lelouch's head, "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Lelouch whispered, rolling off of Kallen. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him so that they were face to face. Lelouch brushed a stray strand of hair from Kallen's face.

"Be safe," he whispered to her. Kallen laughed lightly, resting her head on Lelouch's chest.

"Aren't I always?" she said with a sleepy smile. Lelouch chuckled.

"Sleep love," he said. Kallen's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Lelouch tenderly stroked her hair.

"The ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed," Lelouch said softly, gazing lovingly at Kallen, "But not all killers deserve to die."

**There's chapter 26! I've always loved that quote from Lelouch, "The ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	27. The Mission

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

The atmosphere was tense at the pier where Lelouch, Kallen, C. C. and several other Black Knight members prepared for the oncoming mission. C. C. and Kallen were already in the Knightmare, which was made to look like an exact copy of the white Knightmares Amelia used. The plan was that C. C. would pretend to be visiting Amelia while Kallen searched for the library. Kallen was disguised to look like the people in Amelia's castle, dressed in a knee length, short sleeve white dress and white knee high boots. She was disguise, since Amelia had already seen her in Lelouch's mind. Kallen had on a waist long, curly, black wig and dark brown contacts.

"Zero, everything is ready," said one of the Black Knights, who were checking that everything was right with the Knightmare. Lelouch nodded.

"Kallen, may I speak with you in private?" he asked, turning to Kallen.

"Umm, sure," Kallen said, crawling out of the Knightmare. Lelouch led Kallen down the pier and around a corner, out of sight of the Black Knights. Lelouch took off his Zero mask and pulled down the cloth covering his mouth.

"Is the mask really still necessary?" Kallen asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the serious mood.

"Old habits die hard," Lelouch said, giving Kallen a small smile back, but it faded quickly.

"Kallen, I want you to be careful," Lelouch said seriously, letting the Zero mask drop to the ground as he put his hands on Kallen's arms, "If something happens to you-" Kallen put a finger on Lelouch's lips to silence him.

"Lelouch, I'll be fine," she said, "You're talking to your number one Knightmare pilot here." Lelouch chuckled, cupping Kallen's cheek in his hand.

"Yes, I forget," he said, "You are like a rose. Beautiful and deadly."

"I promise, I'll be back before you know it," Kallen said, giving Lelouch a chaste kiss on the lips. Lelouch put back on his mask and the two of them went back to the Knightmare. Kallen got back in and Lelouch watched the Knightmare close over Kallen and C. C. and drop into the water.

**That night**

Several hours passed since Kallen and C. C. had left. Night had already fallen. Lelouch was pacing the pier impatiently, a few members of the Black Knights still standing around, waiting for the two girls.

_Where are they?_ Lelouch thought anxiously, _They should have been back hours ago. Something happened, something went wrong, I just know it. _Lelouch kept his eyes on the water, waiting for the slightest clue that the Knightmare was back.

_Kallen…C.C.,…where are you? _Lelouch thought.

"Zero, sir, are you okay?" asked one of the Black Knight members, a young, dark haired man.

"I'm fine," Lelouch snapped, "Why aren't they back? Did you all check the Knightmare properly? Make sure everything was working right?"

"Yes sir," the young man said, "I'm sure they'll be back soon." Lelouch just nodded and remained silent. The young man took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk anymore and walked back over to his comrades. Lelouch sat on the pier, watching the water for any signs of a Knightmare.

_Amelia, _he thought viciously, his hands curling into fists, _If you did __**anything **__to hurt Kallen or C. C. I swear I'll-_

"Sir, look," said a Black Knight member, pointing out at the water. Lelouch looked out at where she was pointing. Ripples had begun to appear on the surface. Soon, a white Knightmare surfaced and opened, revealing Kallen and C. C. Lelouch and the other Black Knight members helped them out.

"What took you so long?" he asked them.

"There was a little side effect to Kallen's geass," C. C. said, "Turns out that whatever memories she makes someone remember, Kallen ends up getting flashes of the memory."

"And some of those memories were not pleasant," Kallen said, holding her head wearily. Lelouch put a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"I apologize for putting you through that," he said.

"It's okay," said Kallen, waving a hand dismissively, "I've seen worse. But there's something else." Kallen dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled out something. It was two thick books. One was a small, black leather book with the words _Journal _written in faded gold letters on the front. The book looked old and weathered. The pages were yellowed with age. Kallen opened the book carefully to the first page. In the lower right hand corner, it read:

_Property of Minaeza Yusiri. _

Kallen turned to the next page where, in the center, it read:

_History of Geass._

Kallen closed the book. The second book was identical to the first, but a bit newer looking, although the pages were still yellowed with age. Kallen opened this book. In the lower, right hand corner, it read:

_Property of Minaeza Yusiri_

After that name, in what looked like newer ink was the name

_Amelia Smith_

And next to that name in what looked like fresh ink was the name

_Apocalypse_

Kallen turned the page and in the center, it read:

_History of C's World_

Lelouch looked up at Kallen, who had a satisfied smile on her face as she closed the book.

"We got it," she said.

**There's chapter 27! I hope you like it! Please Review!**


	28. The Books

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 28! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch, Kallen, C. C. and Suzaku sat at the conference table, Amelia's two journals open in front of them.

"They were in a library," Kallen said, "We probably don't have much time before Amelia realizes they're missing." Lelouch reached for the older book that read _History of Geass _and opened it to the first page. Everyone leaned forward to see what it said.

_Geass, the power of the kings. But where did it start? And how? All I know is, I'm probably one of the earliest forms of Geass. I've researched the past and found evidence of very few people, maybe three or four, with Geass. But back then, man was too foolish to know what power they held. The many forms that Geass holds in one person, such as myself. And that, as the main origins of Geass, they had the ability to pass any Geass power to anyone. I know of this power. And I've used it. I've given the weak Geass power to overcome their enemies. And eventually, I will use my own Geass to decimate this impure world and start it anew. A world where everyone is equal with the power of Geass._

"How old is she?" Kallen murmured. Lelouch flipped through the book.

"No dates," he said, "No way to tell when this was written. But judging by the state of this book, it was long ago." Lelouch closed the book and reached for the other one that said _History of C's World _inside. It read:

_C's world, a mysterious alternate dimension where even the powers of Geass can be defied. This is how Geass travels and where it goes once a person is immortal and loses their Geass power._

Lelouch noticed a page that was folded down toward the end of the book and turned to it:

_That fool, Lelouch. I needed him for my plan and he becomes an immortal, risking the loss of his Geass. I shall travel to C's world and recover his Geass so that he may use it again._

"I never noticed that," Lelouch said, "Being immortal, I shouldn't be able to use Geass she gave it back to me."

"I don't understand," C. C. said, looking frustrated, "She knows more than I thought. How can she do all this?" For the first time, Lelouch saw C. C. look genuinely frustrated. He looked back at the book. On the next page read the words:

_Got Lelouch's geass back to him. All is well now._

Lelouch turned back to the first couple of pages. He stopped at a page marked _Entrance to C's World._

_These words mist be spoken by an immortal Geass user in order to enter C's world._

_Illusions of a world_

_Divided by strong and weak_

_Where geass is used_

_To even the odds_

_Granting even peasants the power of kings_

"So to get into C's world, an immortal, like Lelouch or C. C., has to say this?" Kallen said.

"Yes," C. C. said, "But we also need Amelia there. Which means that we have to go back to Amelia's castle. And I suggest Lelouch come with us this time since his Geass can be highly useful. Lelouch," C. C. turned to him, "I suggest going in disguise. Amelia cannot know you are there. It could jeopardize our only chance to defeat her. The only question is, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow night," Lelouch said immediately, "The longer we wait, the more chance she will find out the books are missing. And the sooner we take her down, the better."

**Sorry this was so short, but I wanted to end it there. Anyway, there was chapter 28! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	29. The Letter

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 29! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Code Geass.**

As Kallen walked by Lelouch's room later that day, she noticed a dim sliver of light coming through the doorway. It was well past midnight and Lelouch was usually asleep by now. Kallen peeked through the door to see Lelouch sitting at the table, a pen in his hand and a piece of paper and a lamp in front of him. The Zero mask lay beside the paper and his cape was draped along the back of the couch.

"Come in Kallen," Lelouch said. Kallen blushed as she was caught. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Please close the door behind you," Lelouch said. Kallen did as she was told and walked over to Lelouch.

"It's a letter to Nunnally," Lelouch said, "Would you mind reading it? I'd like someone else's opinion." Lelouch handed the note to her. Kallen took the note and that's when she noticed it. The tortured look in Lelouch's violet eyes. Eyes that were red and puffy. And there were dry tear marks down his cheeks. Kallen looked down at the letter:

_Dearest Nunnally,_

_If you are reading this, that means that I am probably dead. Kallen, C. C. and I are going o try and defeat Amelia, the girl responsible for all the attacks going on lately. She has geass and not even I am sure that we can defeat her. In case I don't return, I want you to know this._

_It was all for you Nunnally. Me becoming Zero, forming the Black Knights, all of my attacks on Britannia, it was for you. I wished to create a world where you could live in peace. And I wish that one, the world will become the peaceful place you want it to be. I love you Nunnally, I always will. _

_Love, your big brother,_

_Lelouch_

Kallen felt tears burn her eyes.

"Suzaku will give it to her if we are not back from going after Amelia within 48 hours," Lelouch said, his voice sounding chocked.

"We'll make it," Kallen whispered. Lelouch looked up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"We'll defeat Amelia," Kallen said, determination burning in her voice, "And you'll see Nunnally again."

"Kallen, you know as well as I do-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Kallen shouted, "Lelouch, if you don't believe we can defeat Amelia, than what hope do we have? You're Zero, the man of miracles! So do what you always do! Order us to do what has to be done, and create a miracle, like you always do!" The tears that Kallen had been holding back began to stream freely down her face. Lelouch sighed heavily.

"Why do you have so much faith in me Kallen?" Lelouch asked. Kallen sat next to him and took his face in her hands, tilting his head up so that he was looking right into her aqua blue eyes.

"Because I believe in you," she said quietly, "We all do. You gave us hope Lelouch. You gave the world hope." Lelouch let out a heavy sigh, and then wrapped his arms around Kallen, pulling her into a hug.

"You believe in me too much Kallen," he said, letting out a humorless chuckle, "But I'll try my best. For you, for Nunnally, for the world."

**There's chapter 29! Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	30. In C's World

**Thanks for the great reviews here's chapter 30! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Tomorrow night came too quickly for anyone's liking. Lelouch and Kallen were already in their disguises. Lelouch had on a longish, dark brown curly wig that had curls falling into his eyes while Kallen had one a waist long, straight black wig with black bangs hanging in her face. C. C. had made them both outfits that looked like the kind that Amelia's workers wore. Both of them had a gun hidden in their clothes. C. C. had also put make up on their faces to give them the same dead, stressed look Amelia's workers had. One of the underwater Knightmares had been repainted white to look like the Knightmares Amelia used. The plan was that C. C. would go underwater first in one of the regular underwater Knightmares and see Amelia, buying Kallen and Lelouch time to take the white Knightmare and make their way to Amelia themselves. They had thought of going down all together, but it would raise too much suspicion. What would Amelia's workers be doing that they would somehow bump into C. C.?

"Give me an hour," C. C. said, stepping into the Knightmare. Only her, Lelouch, Kallen and Suzaku were on the pier. The top closed over her as the Knightmare sunk into the water.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, digging in the pocket of his white pants, "Can you give this to Nunnally. Lelouch avoided Suzaku's gaze as he handed Suzaku an envelope with Nunnally's name on the front.

"Give it to Nunnally if we're not back in 48 hours," Lelouch said.

"You'll be back," Suzaku said, but tucked the envelope into his pants pocket. Kallen took Lelouch's hand in her's and gave it a comforting squeeze. The minutes ticked by until their hour was up.

"It's time," Suzaku said, looking at his two friends and knowing this may be the last time he saw either of them. Suddenly, to Lelouch's surprise, Suzaku wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Lelouch hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Be careful," Suzaku said. Lelouch could swear he heard tears in Suzaku's voice. He was proven correct when Suzaku pulled back to hug Kallen and Lelouch caught a glimpse of the tears swimming in Suzaku's emerald green eyes.

"We'll be back before you know it," Lelouch said. He and Kallen got into the Knightmare. The top closed over them as they caught one last glimpse of Suzaku before they were lowered into the water.

The trip to Amelia's castle was in silence. The kind of thick silence that happened when the future was so unknown, it was scary.

No one bothered them when they finally surfaced in the castle and got out of the Knightmare. A few people glanced their way, and then returned to their work.

"Follow me," Lelouch murmured under his breath. He led Kallen down the familiar hallway to where he remembered Amelia's room being. The door soon came into view and laughter could be heard on the other side. Lelouch knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Amelia's light voice from the other side. Lelouch and Kallen stepped in. Amelia and C. C. were sitting on the white couch, going through what looked like a photo album.

"Anything wrong?" Amelia said, "You know that attack on Pyramids of Giza is happening in less than an hour." Lelouch ignored this, grabbing Kallen's hand as he said:

"_Illusions of a world_

_Divided by strong and weak_

_Where geass is used_

_To even the odds_

_Granting even peasants the power of kings"_

Lelouch watched Amelia's expression change as the white room around them disappeared. Suddenly, they were somewhere totally different. A large black space with wispy, grey, spirit like beings floating around. Lelouch and Kallen took of their wigs, discarding them to the ground.

"Lelouch!" Amelia said in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done," Lelouch said, pulling out the gun that was hidden under his shirt and pointing it at Amelia. Amelia did something unexpected. She laughed. A light sound, like bells.

"You won't kill me Lelouch," Amelia said, "You can't."

"What makes you think so?" Lelouch snapped.

"Because you love me," Amelia said cheerfully, "You still do. I know Lelouch, I can read your mind." Lelouch's jaw tightened.

"Shut up," he said through gritted teeth.

"Do it Lelouch," Amelia said, spreading her arms wide, "Just _try_." Kallen noticed Lelouch's hand shake slightly.

"And if you do get the guts to shoot me," Amelia said, reaching behind her and pulling out a gun of her own, pointing it at Kallen, "I'll have to kill your little girlfriend. I know all about her Geass and she's not immortal yet. And Kallen dear, if you attempt to use your Geass on me, I'll shoot you dead." Lelouch looked at Kallen and noticed the determined look in her eye. The look that meant she would die if it meant saving the world.

"Don't Kallen," he murmured to her. Of course, Kallen ignored him. Lelouch watched in horror as her left eye turned from aqua blue to magenta and the sign of Geass appeared. He glanced at Amelia and shot, but his shaking hand caused him to miss by mere inches. Amelia's usually cheerful face had a look of pain, but not before she pulled the trigger on her own gun.

A scream next to him made Lelouch's blood run cold.

Kallen's gun fell soundlessly to the ground as she fell on her knees, her hand clutching her side, red blood staining the white clothes. But she was still using Geass.

"Now Lelouch," she panted, "I don't know how much longer I can hold this up-" her sentence was cut off by another gunshot, followed by Lelouch's own, aimed at Amelia. But the second shot came not from Amelia's gun. Or even Kallen's. Lelouch looked at Amelia just in time to see two red stains spread across her white clothes at her heart and another right above her heart as she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Behind her stood C. C., gun in hand and pointing to where Amelia previously stood.

"She's gone," C. C. said in an emotionless voice. Lelouch kneeled next to Kallen.

"We need to get out of here," he said, "She needs a doctor. But how do we get out?!" Lelouch let out a frustrated groan, "This is my fault. If I never met Amelia, if I hadn't been so _foolish, _reacted so slow…"

"I know how to get out," C. C. said, "I read it in her journal this morning." C. C. glanced at Amelia's motionless body and knelt next to it, placing a hand on her shoulder as she muttered:

_Take me to the world_

_Where miracles are born_

_Curses are given_

_And the power of the kings runs immortal_

The odd dimension disappeared into Amelia's white room. C. C. picked up Amelia's body bridal style.

"Let's go," C. C. said. Lelouch picked up Kallen bridal style, doing his best not to jostle her.

"You'll be okay," he murmured in her ear, kissing her forehead. C. C. led the way to the Knightmares. Several workers turned in astonishment at seeing Amelia's body. C. C. said the same thing to all of them.

"She's dead. You're free."

They got back into the Knightmares and rushed to the surface. Suzaku was sitting on the edge of the pier and his face light up when he saw them. He stood as they got out the Knightmares and glanced at Amelia's body.

"We did it," C. C. said. Lelouch bent into the Knightmare to reach for Kallen.

"Suzaku," he said, gently picking up Kallen, whose shirt was almost completely red with blood, "Call an ambulance."

**There's chapter 30! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	31. At the Hospital

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 31! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch paced in the hospital waiting room. He and Suzaku had arrived here in the ambulance with Kallen almost an hour ago.

"What's the hell is taking so long?" Lelouch snapped, punching a nearby wall.

"Lelouch, calm down," Suzaku said, trying to console his friend, "Kallen's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." Finally, a blonde Britannian doctor came through the door toward Lelouch and Suzaku.

"How is Kallen?" Lelouch asked immediately.

"Doing good," the doctor said, "The bullet was awfully close to her spine, but we got it out. She should be up in a matter of days. You may see her if you want."

"Go Lelouch," Suzaku said, "I'll wait here." Lelouch followed the doctor down the hall to a plain white door marked _Kallen Kozuki_. The doctor opened the door for Lelouch to a light blue painted room.

"Kallen, you have a visitor," the doctor said before turning around to leave. To Lelouch's left, Kallen sitting up in a hospital bed, hooked up to a steady beeping heart monitor. Kallen looked okay, except that her face was a bit paler than usual.

"Hey Lelouch," she said, smiling at him as he walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing her bangs back and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Fine," she said, "I've been through worse than this Lelouch, a little bullet wound isn't gonna kill me."

"It could of," Lelouch said, pressing his forehead against hers. He was so close that Kallen noticed the tears that welled up at the edges of his eyes.

"Lelouch, I'm fine," Kallen whispered, wiping away a tear that had escaped his eyes.

"I could have lost you," Lelouch whispered, pressing his lips against Kallen's, "I could have lost you."

"But...you...didn't," Kallen said between kisses, "I'm here. And Amelia's gone. We did it. We saved the world." Lelouch let out a long sigh. The door opened behind him, causing them to break apart.

"Kallen, you have another visitor," said the doctor. This time, C. C. came in, Suzaku behind her. C. C. closed the door behind them.

"Are you well Kallen?" C. C. asked.

"Yeah," Kallen said, "I'm doing fine." C. C. nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to Kallen's bed.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, you may want to sit down for this," C. C. said, "I have a long story to tell. It's about what Amelia told me before we went into C's world. And I think you'll want to hear it."

**There's chapter 31! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	32. Amelia's Plan

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 32! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Suzaku and Lelouch sat in the two remaining seats. Lelouch took Kallen's hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this before," C. C. said, shaking her head, "Lelouch, don't you wonder why, even though you're immortal, you can still use geass." Lelouch's brow furrowed.

"I never thought of that," he said, "Geass has become such a part of me, I didn't think twice as to why I still had it."

"It turns out that Amelia is one of the people whom she called the Orgins," C. C. said, "They are the first people to attain Geass. And they can control who has geass and who doesn't. They knew everyone who had geass and their power. The original plan was that, once someone attained immortality through geass, one of the Orgins would take away their geass power, so that the world was not overrun by geass and thrown out of balance. The Orgins are still alive to this day, but Amelia was the only one foolish enough to use her special power for her own gain. When you became immortal Lelouch, I suspect one of the Orgins did take away your geass, but Amelia returned it. With your power to control people, you geass would have been especially useful in Amelia's plan to destroy the world and rebuild it in her own vision. When we met her in New York, she played the part of an innocent girl in order to manipulate you into joining her in her plan. Did you notice how I never met her? She planned that. She knew that, if I knew she was still alive, I would try to stop her."

"Using her geass she was able to manipulate powerful people into doing her biding. She was patience, taking hundreds of years in order to build up everything to achieve her goal."

"But we stopped her," Lelouch said. C. C. nodded.

"Her body is at headquarters now," C. C. said, "The Black Knights are making arrangements for her burial." Silence fell over them as C. C. finished her story.

"Lelouch, are you okay," C. C. asked, "I know how you felt about her." Lelouch shook his head.

"That was in the past," he said, his hand tightening around Kallen's, "What she's done since then. The people she tried to kill, the people she _has _killed. She threatened the lives of my family and friends. She's not the girl I thought she was. The girl I knew was a fake, a mask hiding the monster beneath."

**There's chapter 32! Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer! I hope you looked it! Please Review!**


	33. Surprise

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 33! The song in this chapter is the song _First Love _by Utada Hikaru. I was listenning to it and this scene just seemed to form in my head while I listened to the song. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the song _First Love_.**

**Two Weeks Later**

"Milly, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked his longtime friend. It had been two weeks since Amelia's death. In those two weeks, Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen had returned to school and returned to a somewhat normal life. Kallen had long abandoned her sick girl façade for her true self. Lelouch had been named the next Emperor of Britannia and his inauguration would be next week. Nunally had been out of school for the pass two weeks, helping out the preparations for Lelouch's inauguration, wanting everything to be perfect for her big brother.

Right now, Milly had told Lelouch to get dressed up in a white suit (she herself was wearing a strapless shimmery blue gown) and was leading him somewhere unknown.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Milly giggled, just a bit further. Lelouch heard a pair of doors open and Milly led him inside, closing the doors behind her.

"Okay, open your eyes," Milly said. Lelouch could hear the excitement in her voice. Lelouch opened his to find what looked like the whole school inside the Student Council room. A huge banner hung behind the grand staircase that said, _THANK YOU LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! _In ornate purple and black letters. Japanese music was playing from a sound system somewhere.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room shouted.

"W-What?" Lelouch said, confused, "What's all this?"

"In the few weeks, we've got to learn about the real Lelouch," Rivalz said, emerging from the crowd, "And everything you did for Area 11 and everyone oppressed by Britannia. We thought that you deserved the proper thank you that you never got." Lelouch looked around, wide eyed.

"I don't know what to say…" he mumbled, still in shock from the surprise.

"You can say 'Thank you'," Milly said sarcastically, but with a smile on her face. Lelouch chuckled.

"Thank you," he said, "I…don't deserve it."

"Oh, stop being so sullen and just enjoy it," Rivalz said, playfully punching Lelouch.

Lelouch walked around the room, vaguely remembering some faces from school. He spotted Suzaku, dressed in a black suit, near a window, talking to Nina, dressed in a green gown with a gold sash, who was…blushing. And giggling? Around Suzaku? Lelouch couldn't help but grin slightly. But he did have a question to ask Suzaku. There were two certain people missing that Lelouch was sure Milly would have invited to the party.

"Hello Nina," Lelouch said when he reached them, "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Lelouch," Nina said in surprise, "It's nice to see you."

"May I borrow Suzaku for a second," Lelouch asked politely. Nina nodded.

"Sure," she said, "I have to see Milly about something anyway." Nina walked away. Lelouch looked at Suzaku suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you and Nina?" he asked. Suzaku blushed slightly.

"We were just talking," Suzaku said. Lelouch chuckled.

"Sure," he said with a grin, "Have you seem Kallen? Or Nunally?"

"They should be here any minute," Suzaku said, glancing around for them. Then his eyes stopped at the staircase and widened.

"Wow," he whispered. Lelouch followed his gaze, to the grand staircase, where a beautiful girl descended the steps. The girl was Kallen.

She was dressed in a strapless, shimmery, white ball gown. The skirt was decorated with pink Sakura blossoms that fell to solid pink on the bottom of the skirt. She had on pink pumps, silver chandelier earrings and a pink pendent necklace. Her hair was curled into gentle waves. For the first time as far as Lelouch could remember, Kallen was wearing makeup. It was light, enhancing her natural beauty. Just pale smoky black shadow and pink lip gloss. A bright smile graced her lips.

Lelouch made his way through the crowd to her. He was suddenly aware of the song playing in the background that seemed to perfectly fit the moment.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

Lelouch reached the grand staircase as Kallen descended the last few steps.

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Lelouch bowed to Kallen as she reached him and heard her chuckle.

"May I have this dance?" Lelouch asked, straightening up, a smile on his face.

"Of course you may," Kallen said, still smiling. She took Lelouch's hand and they walked together to the dance floor.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

The crowd on the dance floor parted to let them through. Lelouch stopped at the center and spun Kallen around once before pulling her into his arms. One of his hands held hers while his other hand rested on her waist. Kallen held out the skirt of her dress with her free hand as she and Lelouch glided along the dance floor.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

"You saved Area 11, you're Zero, you the most threatening girl to mankind and you can dance?" Kallen said with a teasing smile, "Lelouch what can't you do? Besides run ten feet and not run out of breath." Lelouch pinched her side playfully.

"There's something else I can do for a long time and not run out of breath," Lelouch whispered seductively in her ear. Kallen blushed.

"Lelouch, not here," she giggled. Lelouch chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

"I love you so much," Lelouch said, pressing his forehead against Kallen's.

"I love you too," Kallen said, closing her eyes as they glided effortlessly around the dance floor. Lelouch noticed that everyone else had stopped dancing to look at them.

"We have an audience," Lelouch said. Kallen opened her eyes to look at the people staring at them. And had someone dimmed the lights in the room, but kept the lights bright on the dance floor. Kallen looked around to see Milly and Rivalz next to what looked like a control pad that probably controlled the lights. They grinned and waved at her and Lelouch.

"And our friends just set a mood," Kallen said, nodding toward Milly and Rivalz. Lelouch followed her gaze and chuckled softly, shaking his head.

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place_

_in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

Lelouch surprised Kallen by grabbing her waist and lifting her up, spinning her around. Kallen couldn't help but let out a laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. Lelouch put her back on her feet, pulling her close to him.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever_

Lelouch cupped Kallen's chin with his hand and pulled her face close to his, capturing her lips in a long, sweet kiss. The applause from their fellow friends and castmates seemed so far away. Because, for that moment, it was just them. Not Zero and a Black Knight, not a King and a Queen, just Lelouch and Kallen.

**There's chapter 33! One more to go : ( I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	34. Nunnally

**Okay, I decided to do two more chapters instead of just one more. Here's chapter 34! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Lelouch and Kallen continued to dance. Other couples, including Suzaku and Nina, and Milly and Rivalz joined them. A flash of pink on the grand staircase caught Lelouch's eye. He looked toward the staircase…and froze in place.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked, confused. She let go of Lelouch and turned around, following Lelouch's gaze, and gasped.

"Oh my God," she murmured. Several other people had already turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Surprise," Suzaku said quietly from behind Lelouch, a grin on his face. Nina stood beside him, a bright smile on her face as she looked from Lelouch to the girl walking down the stairs.

The girl was Nunnally, dressed in a cap sleeved, sparkly pale pink ball gown with a white sash, tied in a bow in the back, and white ballet flats. Her hair fell in waves down her back and some of it was tied back with a pink bow. Her make-up was simple pale pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

And she was walking. Walking. _Walking. _Lelouch felt tears burn in his eyes. He never thought Nunnally would walk again. The smile on her lips was so wide, it was a wonder she didn't sprain her face.

"How?" Lelouch managed to choke out.

"This is why Nunnally's been out the past week," Suzaku said, "In surgery to get her legs working again. It was all Nina's doing, she's a genius." Nina blushed.

"I just got some X-rays of her legs," Nina said, "They are not as bad now as when she first sustained the injuries, so it was possible for her to have surgery to get her legs working again. She's going to have to wear braces for a while, to get use to walking," Lelouch did notice that Nunnally's walk was a bt stiff, "But other than that,"Nina continued, "She's good as new. It was all Suzaku's idea. You and your sister have been through so much..." By then, Nunnally had already made her way to them.

"Lelouch," she said, happily, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, "I missed you." Lelouch wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"Nunnally," her murmured, "I can't believe it. I always thought…" The tears he had been fighting back escaped Lelouch's eyes, landing on top of Nunnally's head.

"Big brother, why are you crying?" Nunnally asked, looking up at her brother. Lelouch smiled at her.

"I'm just so happy," he said "I never thought I'd see you walk again." Nunnally giggled.

"It's all thanks to Suzaku and Nina," she said, smiling at them. Lelouch turned to his friends, still holding his little sister.

"Thank you so much," he said, "Both of you. This is…a miracle." Nina just shrugged shyly while Suzaku grinned at him. A new song had started up and Nunnally's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Come dance with me Lelouch," she asked, tugging on Lelouch's hand, "Please?" Lelouch smiled at her.

"Of course," he said, letting his sister drag him to the middle of the dance floor. They're friends stood on the sidelines, watching the two siblings, who had been through so much turmoil and seen so much death and destruction in their lifetimes, dance, carefree and happy.

**There's chapter 34! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	35. Fireworks

**This is the last chapter : ( Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

******FFF, Arthurian Knight, starfruit-22, **HarunaNiwa073, vblack princexz, **ODSTofGeass yahoo . com****, undead3, bob115, YOURLORDANDMASTEROFINTERESTING, IceFantom, Homunculi Cry at Night, Cirex, deltaforces, alighthawk, lilyrose225, checkers777, 9tailedfox, Ranger24, blackroselover, shdow-fox313, O-Mega Lead, Naiya vi Britainia, FEARFAN, ge=hko, Salamence Rider, mango selling hobo ;), A18, malestromhavoc, LL, teno-hikari, XxVanilla TwilightxX, deathxofxthexbetrayed, god of all, Joker132, Brendan Aurabolt, Lancelotknight18, anonymous, Traitor-Hero, computerangel21, person, Le Samourai, amethyst—tomboychan, Lelouch of Britannia, Cybercom, Countess57, kjcajulis11**

**Here's chapter 35! The song in this chapter it Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru. And yes, this song and the other one in chapter 33 are in Japanese. Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**I suggest listening to the song **_**Sakura Drops **_**by Utada Hikaru while reading this. And you may want to read chapter 33 while listening to **_**First Love **_**by Utada Hikaru to get the full feeling of the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

"Lelouch, why are you taking us to the roof?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch was leading Kallen, Nunnally, Suzaku, Nina, Milly and Rivalz upstairs to the roof.

"And why did you have me grab this?" Milly asked, holding up a framed picture of a smiling Shirley.

"You'll see," Lelouch said with a grin. Lelouch opened the door to the roof. Fireworks were set up.

"What's this all about?" Rivalz asked. Lelouch's smile widened.

"Remember I promised that one day I'd shoot off fireworks with all of you again?" Lelouch said. Milly's eyes widened in recognition as Lelouch pulled out a box of matches.

"How did you set all this up so fast?" Rivalz asked, "You were at the party the whole time." Lelouch glanced off to where a head of long green hair and topaz eyes peeked at them from behind the door. C. C. had agreed to set up the fireworks for Lelouch and his friends.

"I had help from a friend," he said, lighting the fireworks and standing back with his friends, wrapping one arm around Kallen's waist and taking Nunnally's hand in his free hand, to watch the fireworks shoot off into the sky and explode in bursts of color. Milly hugged the picture of Shirley to her chest.

_Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge_

_  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak_

Lelouch looked up thoughtfully at the fireworks, thinking of everything that had led up to this moment.

When he had fallen into the truck Kallen and her associate had stolen. The same truck that held C. C. captive, reunited him with Suzaku and unexpectedly led to him attaining the power of Geass. A power that allowed him to create miracles and destroy lives. Like Shirley.

Shirley was an innocent bystander, tangled in the web of war. She was doomed the minute she fell in love with Lelouch.

__

Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Furidashita natsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto

So many lives had been lost and torn in the battle between Area 11 and Britannia. Lelouch had wanted to end it. His choice may not have been the safest of the most moral, but it got him to his goal.

__

Omoide to daburu eizou

Aki no dorama saihousou

Doushite onaji you na panchi

Nando mo kuratchaun da

Soredemo mata tatakaun darou

Then there was Nunnally. Despite everything she had gone through, watching her mother die and not being able to see or walk for so long, she still managed to remain sweet and bright. It was her that inspired Lelouch to create a new world where his sweet sister could live in peace. Although Lelouch had to admit, he did eventually stray from his true motives to his own selfish one. Even going as far as using Geass on Nunnally.

__

Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage

Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

And Kallen. Lelouch tightened his hold on her waist. Kallen smiled, resting her head on Lelouch's shoulder.

She was unlike any girl Lelouch had ever met. Strong, independent, outspoken, kick-ass. There was never a task she couldn't do and succeed in. Kallen, although half-Britannian, instead embraced her Japanese side and fought to free Area 11. She had risked her life so many times and come so close to the brink of death.

Lelouch looked down at Kallen, the colors from the fireworks reflecting on her face. Right now, in her dress and make-up and hair all done, she looked so delicate and fragile. But Lelouch knew that she was like a rose. Beautiful, but hold it the wrong way and you'll get hurt.

__

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de

Kutsu ga suriheratteku

Motto kata no chikara nuite

Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke

Lelouch thought back to when he had faked his death. The look of pure horror on Kallen's face, the tears streaming down Nunnally's face and her frantic cries to him. He had even heard Suzaku's withheld sobs under the Zero helmet as he speared him with the sword. Lelouch did not mean to hurt any of them so bad, but it had to be done to save them. But then, Amelia came into the picture.

__

Koko kara sou tookunai darou

Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami koete

Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo

Hitomawari shite wa modori

Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Amelia. Lelouch thought back to the beautiful girl he had run into at Central Park. She seemed so full of light and joy. He was completely oblivious to the evil lurking beneath the surface, the danger she was capable of.

__

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no good day

Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete

Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Lelouch thought he had fallen in love with her. But he had not fallen for Amelia. He had fallen for the girl she had created in order to gain his trust. He had never truly loved Amelia. She was dead now, and she couldn't hurt anyone else anymore.

__

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai

Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Lelouch looked around at his friends, all of them looking up at the fireworks exploding in the sky. He glanced back at C. C., hiding in the doorway and she smiled at him. They had all gone through so much in this battle. He even went as far as hurting Nunnally and Rivalz in his monstrous deeds. But now here they were, together again in a world with no malevolent emperor or demonic Amelia. The world may not be at peace forever, but it was for now.

**Lelouch's POV**

There is no light without dark. The light is there to pierce the darkness and shine its way through.

The world is darkness, with spots of light here and there that penetrate through darkness. Brave souls against never ending evil.

Evil never will die. Happy endings cannot exist, except in death when your life has truly ended. But in life, the threat of evil lurks beneath the surface, ready to emerge at any moment. It will always be there, waiting…waiting.

Without evil, there cannot be good. Evil is only judged by the deeds of what the good do. Without is, evil would be considered a norm for the world. Perfection

Light and Dark. Good and evil. One cannot exist without the other. Opposites, working together in harmony to keep in balance a world on the edge of chaos and the brink of perfection.

**THE END! Whoo! Finally, I ended this story! I will miss it thought, it was fun to write. I wanted to end this story with one of Lelouch's deep speeches, which is why it switches to Lelouch's POV and the end. That end was really hard to think up. I tried really hard to make it sound like Lelouch and I think it came out good. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


	36. Epilouge

**So someone suggested I did a little future chapter to this story and I've had the urge to write a lot lately, so I wrote this little chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.**

_**10 years later**_

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" shouted the high pitched voice of a three year old girl with straight black hair that reached her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a purple sundress and sandals and held her arms up toward her dark haired father.

"What's wrong Shirley?" her father asked, wiping the tears off her pale cheeks. Shirley pointed at a four year old boy with longish, straight magenta hair and purple eyes, wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a blue T-shirt. He was being led by the hand by his mother, who had the same magenta colored hair.

"Rolo pushed me!" she cried, pointing in an accusing way at the magenta haired boy. The magenta haired woman put her hands on her hips, looking down at the little boy.

"Rolo, apologize to your sister," she ordered.

"Sorry," Rolo said, looking up at his sister. Shirley sniffled.

"It's okay," she said. Her father put her back down.

"Let's go play outside with Lulu," Shirley exclaimed, "Lulu, come on." A big, black Siberian husky with ice blue eyes bounded down the hall towards the children and followed them outside. The magenta haired woman chuckled, and then turned to her black haired husband.

"Lelouch, come help me with dinner," she said. Lelouch nodded, still staring at their children.

"Lelouch, now!" she called from the kitchen, "Nunally, Cornelia, Nina and Suzaku are coming over for dinner. And you know how much Nina's been wanting since she's been pregnant." Lelouch chuckled softly. Nina and Suzaku had gotten married about five years ago and it still amazed him. He remembered how scared Nina used to be of anyone Japanese. Another surprise had been Millay and Rivalz marriage…and the fact that they already had four children.

"Coming Kallen," Lelouch said, walking toward her. When he entered the kitchen, Kallen had her back to him. He surveyed her while she was busy. Kallen had let her hair grow out a bit past her shoulders, but it still flared out at the ends. His eyes traveled over her curves. Lord knew how she had such a great figure after two children.

Lelouch walked up to her, placing his hands on her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. Kallen sighed. Lelouch smirked, planting small kisses along her neck.

"Lelouch," she breathed, putting down the knife she had been chopping fruit with. Lelouch sucked softly on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He knew that was her sensitive spot. Kallen let out a moan, her breathing turning quick and ragged.

"Lelouch," she moaned. Lelouch chuckled.

"I love it when you moan like that," he murmured against her skin. Kallen spun around and crashed her lips onto Lelouch's. Their tongues wasted no time meeting again as they had so many times before, exploring and ravaging. Lelouch moved the knife and fruit aside with one hand and lifted Kallen up onto the counter. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, grinding her pelvis against him.

"Kallen," Lelouch growled, slipping a hand up the back of her shirt, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his fingertips. Kallen pulled at Lelouch's hair. She knew that turned him on. She pulled his head back, biting at his pale neck.

"Kallen, if you keep this up, I'm going to take you right here on top of the kitchen counter," Lelouch groaned.

"Then why don't you?" Kallen challenged. Lelouch claimed her mouth again, pulling her even closer than before.

"The day I decide to come back and I'm welcomes to this," said a familiar, monotone voice. Lelouch groaned, pulling his mouth away from Kallen's.

"You have horrible timing C. C.," he mumbled, looking over his shoulder to glare at her. C. C. chuckled. She had been traveling the world for the past two years.

"And look at who I found," she said, gesturing to her right. Nunally, Nina, Suzaku and a dark haired, green eyed boy Lelouch did not recognize walked in. Kallen rolled her eyes.

"Why not just invite all of Japan?" Lelouch asked sarcastically. Kallen detached herself from him and hopped off the counter, resuming her fruit cutting.

"You two still act like a couple of hormone driven teenagers," Cornelia said. Lelouch smirked at his sister.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said. Then his eyes landed on the green eyed boy again.

"Oh," Nunnally said, a blush rising to her cheeks, "Everyone else has met him. Lelouch, this is my boyfriend, Alexander Sarugi." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Nunnally.

"Boyfriend?" he said, "For how long." Nunnally averted her lavender eyes to the ceiling.

"A year and a half," she mumbled. Lelouch's eyes doubled in size.

"What?" he said, his voice raising an octave.

"I knew you would freak out Lelouch," she said.

"I told you he would," Suzaku said.

"It's nice to meet you," Alexander said nervously, holding out a hand to Lelouch. Lelouch shook it, smiling slightly at the boy's nervous look.

"What is there to eat?" Nina asked, rubbing her huge belly, "I'm starving."

"Here," Kallen said, putting the fruit she had just cut in a bowl, "Something to snack on before dinner."

"Thank you so much!" Nina exclaimed. She went over to the refrigerator, pulled out the hot sauce, and poured it over the fruit. Lelouch and Kallen looked at Suzaku with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask," Suzaku whispered, "It's the cravings. This morning, she had scrambled eggs drenched in chocolate sauce and sprinkles." Shirley and Rolo came running in to say hello to their aunts Nunally, C. C., Cornelia and Nina, uncle Suzaku and Alexander. The kitchen soon became a bustle of movement and talking.

Lelouch stood back at the doorway for a while, watching the scene before him. Never before did he think this would be possible. The world was at peace now. Zero was no longer needed, but the Zero outfit still hung in a bag in Lelouch's closet. Maybe it just was in case. Maybe it was just because Lelouch couldn't let go of that part of his life.

But this was his life now. With his children and wife and the rest of their family.

**Lelouch's POV**

It is rare that I am ever wrong. But there is a fact that I was greatly wrong about. When I had "died" at the hands of "Zero" I said to Nunnally that _I _had destroyed the world and created a new one. I was wrong. For it was not only me that did it. None of it would have been possible without my friends and family. Kallen's loyalty and courage, Suzaku's friendship and most of all, Nunnally's hope. Each of them like pieces of a chess game, perfectly positioned for victory.

**Okay, so this is officially the end. I actually really like this end, it's a nice little wrap up everything ^-^ I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
